Tornado
by Rinnu
Summary: Sí él era tan frío como el más crudo invierno y ella era tan cálida como el verano ¿Qué los había logrado juntar? En la escuela le enseñaron que los tornados se crean por la combinación de frío y calor, provocaban destrucción a su paso ¿Ellos serían de esa manera? Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: HEA.
1. Primer Acercamiento

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 _Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor._

* * *

Variables:

Mamá, termo, pintura de cabello, pastillas, enjuague bucal, pintura, pasta de dientes, regla, lentes, puerta.

Invierno.

Cafetería, cocina, zoológico, acera, florería.

Café, azul, amarillo, negro.

* * *

Les comparto el primer capítulo, esta historia es un _Spin-off_ de un treeshot que escribí y lo publique en mi colección de "Musas Nocturnas". También está alejado de mi zona de confort, generalmente escribo InuKag, pero ahora me fui por un SesshoRin. Espero les guste.

Y muchas gracias por la prolongación para la fecha de entrega.

* * *

Después de que Kagome entrará en incapacidad por su embarazo, Rin se quedo técnicamente sola soportando al gélido de su jefe y pronto sin darse cuenta se ve envuelta en una relación que no sabe cómo explicar. Sí él era tan frío como el más crudo invierno y ella era tan cálida como el verano ¿Qué los había logrado juntar? En la escuela le enseñaron que los tornados se crean por la combinación de frío y calor, provocaban destrucción a su paso ¿Ellos serían de esa manera? .

* * *

 **TORNADO**

 **1\. Primer Acercamiento**

 _― A partir de mañana ya no vienes._

 _― Aún falta para..._

 _― Ya no quiero que Inuyasha me llame a cada rato para saber si estás bien y no le estás mintiendo, mucho menos quiero tener sobre mí a mi padre en su papel de abuelo sobreprotector.― explicaba con cansancio._

 _― Deja termino lo que..._

 _― Estoy seguro que Sakuraba se puede encargar.― dijo al mirar a Rin que le veía con nerviosismo.― Es mejor que estés lista para cuando llegue Inuyasha.― agregó antes de salir._

 _― No estoy segura si voy a poder, él me da miedo.― confesó Rin a Kagome una vez que su jefe se fue._

 _― Rin, todo saldrá bien, no es nada que no hiciéramos antes y confió en ti, de todas maneras si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme._

 _― Esta bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.― dijo decidida a no defraudar a su amiga._

 _― Y Rin, no le temas, encáralo, no te doblegues, trátalo como cualquier otro... Solo sé tú._

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro mes desde que el señor Taisho le dio su primer oportunidad de empleo, desde que trabajaba en la constructora Sounga y de conocer a Kagome, pero también hace dos meses que el señor Taisho dejo a cargo a su hijo mayor y hace tres semanas que Kagome estaba en su permiso de maternidad.

Observaba la calle desde su ventana en el segundo piso, prefería distraerse a recordar que estaba sola en la oficina, con la compañía de Kagome no le parecía tan grande, pero ella sola en ese cuarto le deprimia. Una corriente de frío se colo por alguna parte y se puso su suéter, no debía extrañarle ese clima, después de todo el otoño estaba por terminar.

Pero le calmaba saber que por el momento todo iba bien con el jefe, no había tenido problemas y le había entregado a tiempo el trabajo que les pidió.

― Sakuraba, te busca el jefe, tiene mala cara.― le llamó otra compañera.

― ¿Cuándo no?― dijo otra chica que pasaba por allí.

― Es increíble que sea cuñado de Higurashi ¿Cómo lo soportaran?― preguntó la primera.

― Voy a verlo, es mejor no hacerlo esperar ¿verdad?― dijo tímidamente Rin.

― Eres lista, hasta ahora estabas bajo la protección de Higurashi, pero pronto te enteraras del demonio que puede ser.

― Es una lástima y con lo atractivo que es.― escuchó Rin que una de sus compañeras decía.

Debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada, pero el jefe no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?.

 **...**

Pronto se abriría la piscina comunitaria y la propuesta para pintarla no le gustaba, era muy infantil para su gusto, peces de colores, delfines, orcas, ballenas... No era el estilo que él buscaba, quería algo más serio, que llamará la atención de los adultos. Se notaba que Kagome había hecho aquello pensando en su hijo. Jodida mente de embarazada.

Escuchó que tocaban a su **puerta** y era su secretaría que anunciaba la llegada de Sakuraba.

― ¿Me mando llamar?― preguntó Rin al ir caminando hasta el escritorio frente a ella.

― Estaba viendo lo que mandaste y no me gusta, vuelve a hacerlo.

― ¿Qué hay de malo?― no entendía, ella no podía creerlo, cuando Kagome lo entregó a ella le pareció muy lindo.

― Es muy infantil, quiero que sea serio, algo que anime a competir no a jugar.― dijo al entregarle de nuevo la carpeta.― Lo quiero a más tardar finalizar la siguiente semana, la piscina se inaugura en mes y medio.

― Entiendo, perdone, ya lo corrijo.― se disculpó y salió de la oficina, iba a tener unas semanas muy ocupadas.

* * *

Era miércoles por la tarde y finalizó su segunda propuesta, colores azules y serios, pero en el área del chapoteadero dejo los llamativos colores de la primer propuesta, eso debía complacer a su jefe, guardo todo en una carpeta y la dejó con la secretaria del jefe. Miró su reloj y ya era hora del almuerzo, había terminado justo a tiempo para ir a comer.

Al regresar en recepción le dijeron que el jefe le esperaba, subió con mucho ánimo al tercer piso, seguramente en está ocasión lo había hecho bien.

― Está mejor, pero dije que nada infantil.

― Lo dejé porque pienso que los niños lo disfrutarían y...

― Voy a abrir esa piscina para que entrenen y que salga un competidor olímpico, no para que se la pasen jugando y olviden el verdadero motivo, corrígelo.

― Como diga, jefe.

No lo entendía, la diversión era algo bueno, pero al parecer aquel hombre jamás lo había disfrutado en su vida ¿Por qué su jefe era tan diferente a Inuyasha-sama?.

* * *

Era la quinta vez que en las dos semanas que estaba en la oficina del jefe y rogaba a Kami que esta vez le gustara su trabajo. Solo le vía pasar las hojas y fruncir el ceño, estaba acabada, no le había gustado. Había estado por pedirle ayuda a Kagome pero no lo hizo, no quería incomodarla, ella ya tenía suficiente con la espera de sus bebés. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no le gustaba?

― Me alegra que quitaras lo que te dije, pero ahora es muy oscuro, debe tener más iluminación, tienes hasta el Lunes a primera hora para entregármelo.

― ¡Ya no!― gritó de la nada, había contenido ya por mucho sus sentimientos, estaba arta y frustrada.

Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, nunca alguno de sus empleados le había gritado.

― Sigo sin entender qué hay de malo... Si no le gusta lo que hago dígale a alguien más, no tengo la experiencia de Kagome, hay personas aquí que lo harían mejor, ya no puedo, por favor pídaselo a alguien más.― dijo al estar ya harta, nada de lo que hacía le gustaba y ella era la única que trabajaba sola, que Kagome le perdonara pero no podía seguir con ese ritmo.

― Si no puedes con esto es mejor que renuncies.― dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru.

― Es lo que haré, con permiso y muchas gracias por estos cuatro meses.― salió a toda prisa de la oficina y fue a la suya, en cuanto entró unas lagrimas llenaron su rostro.

 **...**

Sesshoumaru ni se inmuto al ver salir a aquella chiquilla, no le importaba si renunciaba, había más personas que podían hacer ese trabajo. Pero debía reconocer que ella tenía agallas, nadie le había hablado como ella. Intentó seguir con su trabajo y no pudo, si permitía que ella renunciara, mañana tendría a su padre en la oficina porque Kagome ya se habría enterado que Sakuraba renuncio e Inuyasha ya había intervenido en favor de la jovencita.

Sí Toga llegaba a la oficina exigiendo que le devolviera su empleo a Sakuraba quedaría mal ante sus empleados. Eso no era algo bueno. Miró la hora y ya habían pasado veinte minutos, solo esperaba que siguiera en el edificio. Salió de la oficina ignorando el llamado de su secretaría que preguntaba a dónde iba, eso a ella no le importaba. Bajó al segundo piso y fue a la oficina de aquella chiquilla.

Entró sin anunciarse y al entrar la vio poniendo sus cosas en una caja de cartón, había llegado a tiempo.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Rin se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su jefe, de inmediato se limpio las lagrimas y siguió guardado sus pertenencias.

― Recojo mis cosas, ya no le daré más problemas.

― ¿No creí que fueras tan cobarde?― dijo Sesshoumaru para herirla en su orgullo.

― No lo soy.― contestó firmemente, cargo la pequeña caja con sus cosas y le encaró directo a los ojos.― Es solo que me pide cosas para las que no estoy preparada, ya no puedo.

― Pon eso en su lugar.― le ordenó al ver la caja.

― ¿Qué?

― Pon esa caja en el escritorio y sígueme.

Rin le observo confundida, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ahora quisiera su jefe, pero a pesar de sus nervios le siguió hasta un cuarto donde había fotos de piscinas.

― Son fotos de piscinas olímpicas en todo el mundo, quiero algo como eso, ahora es tu turno de convencerme para dejar las cosas de niños.

― Kagome y yo pensamos que si los niños no tienen una motivación visual para ir a aprender, dejaran de ir, les parecerá aburrida, pero si hay colores y animales con los que se identifiquen querrán seguir yendo... También a los padres les parecerá un ambiente agradable para sus hijos.

― El lunes presentaré tu propuesta, se hará como dices, pero sí al final cuando todo este listo resulta un fracaso estarás despedida ¿Trató?.

― Trató.― contestó con una sonrisa Rin.

* * *

Sábado, día de compras. Estaba feliz por dos cosas, la primera: ¡Era día de pago! Y la segunda: Su semana no terminó tan mal como pensó, al final llegó a un acuerdo con el gruñón de su jefe.

¿Por qué su jefe era tan frío? Todos en el trabajo le temían, bueno, no todos completamente, el señor Jaken de contabilidad le tenía mucho respeto y admiración. Tal vez era a causa de que el señor Jaken era casi parte del inventario, él debió conocer al jefe cuando era apenas un adolescente, eso debía ser, el señor Taisho debió llevar a su hijo a la oficina desde temprana edad.

Puso en su carrito unas galletas y fue al siguiente pasillo... Por otro lado, el señor Taisho era serio pero no tanto como su hijo; al señor Taisho podías encontrarlo en los pasillos, las escaleras o el estacionamento y siempre saludaba, no con una sonrisa pero su aura era más agradable.

¿Cómo en su casa convivían con él? ¿Cómo le hacía Kagome para tratarlo? ¿Alguna vez él a tenido novia? ¿Desde niño era huraño? Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que volaban en su mente.

Empujó su carrito hasta el área de cereales y buscó su favorito. Ya que lo encontró, se puso a revisar su lista del súper.

― Galletas, _chocomilk_ , yogurt, leche, sopa, arroz, aceite; listo.― decía al tachar de su lista las cosas que ya llevaba.― Ahora, **pasta de dientes** , **enjuague bucal** y shampoo.

Pasaba por el pasillo de los shampos, cuando vio en el área de hombres a su jefe con una cesta. Ella que pensaba que él tenía a alguien que le hacía las compras.

― Jefe, es una sorpresa verlo por aquí.― dijo a manera de saludo Rin, pero él no le contesto.

Sesshoumaru le miró fijamente, ¿Por qué esa chiquilla siempre sonreía? ¿Por qué a pesar de haberla tratado con dureza iba a saludarlo? Cualquier otro lo hubiera evitado. Ella era tan exasperante como la esposa de Inuyasha.

― No lo molesto más, nos vemos.― se despidió Rin al ver que solo la miraba.

¿Por qué le había hablado? Seguramente él seguía molesto por la escena que ella hizo en el trabajo. Sí que era tonta, debió pasarle de largo. Lo mejor era no topárselo más, iría a pagar y a su casa.

Sesshoumaru terminó sus compras y fue al estacionamiento, al salir el frío viento golpeo su rostro, se acomodó la gabardina y al dirigirse a su auto, vio la pequeña silueta de Sakuraba en la esquina, quien seguramente esperaba el transporte. Dio unos pasos más y volvió a verla, ella se encogía por el frío, y fue cuando notó que ella iba muy descubierta para casi ser invierno.

Con ese frío aquella chiquilla enfermaría, soltó un bufido, ese no era su asunto, a él le daba igual si enfermaba, pero sí ella enfermaba le darían unos días libres y se venían días en los que tendrían exceso de trabajo, aquel si era un problema para él.

Estupida niña descuidada, no le daría el placer de faltar al trabajo, caminó a la parada y le llamó.

― Sakuraba.

Rin se sobresaltó al escuchar a su jefe llamarle, y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Ahora qué había hecho?.

― Ya sé, no quiere que le moleste más, si me lo encuentro de nuevo haré como si no le conociera.― dijo al pensar que se molesto por hablarle en la tienda.

― Deja de hablar y sígueme.

Rin obedeció y le siguió hasta llegar a un sedan **azul**. Observo a su jefe guardar sus cosas en la cajuela y ella no sabía sí le había llamado para darle algo o porque le llevaría a casa. ¡Claro que no la llevaría a casa! Era su insensible jefe, seguramente le daría trabajo por adelantado. Le vio tomar una carpeta del asiento delantero y se dijo "Lo sabía, no conoce los días de descanso".

― Sube al coche.― dijo al poner en el asiento trasero la carpeta.

― ¿Perdón?

― No lo diré de nuevo, si quieres congelarte ve caminando a tu casa.

Rin se apresuró a subir, el coche estaba cálido y era muy comodo. Benditos los lujos que se podían dar los de dinero.

― Dime el caminó.― ordenó Sesshoumaru al poner en marcha el coche.

― ¡Claro! Por la avenida a la derecha.

Sesshoumaru salió del estacionamiento y se puso en marcha a donde ella le había indicado.

― ¿Por qué solo traes un suéter delgado? No estoy como para que me presentes incapacidad por enfermedad, tenemos mucho trabajo.― dijo seco como siempre.

― Salí por la tarde y hacía calor, no creí tardar tanto... En la siguiente calle a la izquierda.

― ¿Qué no sabes que las primeras nevadas no tardan?

― Si lo sé, es solo que, no tenía planeado tardar tanto.― explicó avergonzada.― En las casas azules.― dijo al notar que ya habían llegado ¡Gracias a kami! No tenía idea de cuanto soportaría aquel ambiente tan hostil.

― Aquí es donde vivía la mujer de Inuyasha.― pensó en voz alta sin querer Sesshoumaru.

― Sí, Kagome me deja quedarme a cambio de que cuide la casa, que le de mantenimiento y esas cosas, me dijo que no quería venderla, ya que fue algo que su abuela le dejó y...

― Hablas mucho.― le interrumpió Sesshoumaru.

― Perdone jefe, gracias por traerme, hasta el lunes.

Rin bajo del coche avergonzada, ¿Por qué no aprendía a quedarse callada?.

* * *

 **Pues haber que tal me sale esta historia.**

 **03/10/2015**

 **Palabras aprox: Word: 2,360; FF: 2,301  
**


	2. Primera Lección

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Variables:

Mamá, termo, pintura de cabello, pastillas, enjuague bucal, pintura, pasta de dientes, regla, lentes, puerta.

Invierno.

Cafetería, cocina, zoológico, acera, florería.

Café, azul, amarillo, negro.

* * *

 **2\. Primera Lección  
**

Durante dos semanas observaba de lejos a Sakuraba, siempre la veía con una sonrisa, yendo de un lado para otro, tarareando melodías y ayudando a todos, como ahora que estaba adornando los pasillos con motivos navideños, inclusive escuchó que ella ayudaba a organizar "El santa secreto". Para él eso era una tontería, algo sin sentido, una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Pero allí estaba ella, anotando cada nombre de cada compañero y guardándolo en una media tejida. Continuó caminando y fue a su oficina, tenía que escapar de todo ese ambiente de felicidad.

Mientras tarareaba una canción navideña escribía los nombres de sus compañeros en pequeños papeles, luego los doblaba y los metía en una media que ella misma tejió. ¡Le fascinaba aquella época por los adornos y por el ambiente que se creaba!.

― Miho ya terminé ¿A qué hora haremos el sorteo?― preguntó a su compañera que organizaba el sorteo.

― Antes de salir, toman un papel y se pueden ir.

― ¡Rin!― se escuchó el gritó de una compañera que tenía un gorro de duende.

― Sora, ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó preocupada al verla tan alterada.

― ¿Verdad que no anotaste al jefe?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Lo anotaste.― dijo espantada, si Rin lo había hecho ya nadie iba a querer hacer el intercambio.

― No hice tal cosa.― confesó, pero ganas le sobraban para hacerlo.

Había anotado a todos, incluso a los guardias, a los de limpieza, a los mensajeros y a la secretaría del jefe, pero el jefe era un asunto especial. En el fondo sentía pena por él, era un completo antisocial. ¿En su casa prepararían cena?.

― Muchas gracias, mi corazón iba a sufrir de un infarto.

Las nueve y media, a esa hora sus empleados ya no estarían y no se encontraría con su alboroto. Cerró su oficina y bajo al primer piso, en el camino no se encontró a nadie y eso le alegró.

El ascensor se abrió al llegar a la planta baja y fue a la cabina de los guardias para registrar su salida, no es que él tuviera deseos de hacerlo, pero fue algo que su padre implementó por seguridad y era una normal.

Pero a su regreso y pasar por el recibidor notó que Sakuraba estaba sentada en un sillón.

― ¿Sigues aquí? Tu salida fue hace dos horas.

― Jefe.― joder, eso sí era mala suerte.― No había terminado lo que me pidió, la muestra de cómo debía quedar la fachada de la nueva sección del zoológico, ya sabe la del...

― Se dé que hablas, yo te di la orden y solo te pedí eso.

― Tiene razón.― dijo avergonzada.― Y cuando me iba el clima empeoró.― finalizó al mirar a la calle, donde el viento no dejaba de soplar.

― Eso te pasa por tontear y perder el tiempo con celebraciones idiotas. Deberías ser más responsable, terminar primero lo que te pido y luego puedes hacer con tu tiempo libre lo que quieras.― le reprendió.

― Lo siento mucho, intentaré que no pase de nuevo.― él tenía razón, primero estaba su trabajo.

― ¿Por qué no pediste un taxi?

― Tienen lista de espera.

― Sígueme.― dijo fastidiado.

― ¿Qué?

― Sí prefieres quedarte aquí más tiempo no hay problema.― dijo al irse de nuevo al ascensor.

Rin apenas si reacciono y logró entrar al ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Bajaron al estacionamiento y fue cuando la castaña se percató de algo.

― Esto se está haciendo costumbre, usted solo me dice últimamente "sígueme" y no me dice adonde .

― ¿Y te molesta?― preguntó Sesshoumaru al caminar a su coche.

― Por alguna extraña razón, no... Me atrevo a decir que ya me acostumbre.

― Costumbre se te hace a ti quedar atrapada en el frío. Está abierto.― dijo en una clara indirecta para que subiera al coche.

En el caminó Rin no dijo nada aun que tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero se esforzó para no decir una sola palabra, no quería fastidiarlo. Él ya bastante hacía con llevarla a casa.

― Etto, era la anterior calle.― dijo al ver que habían pasado de largo su calle.

― Vamos a cenar, me hiciste enojar y me dio hambre, por eso ahora me acompañarás y tendrás que soportarme.

― Como diga.― era un trato justo, pero muy cruel de su parte, ella moría de hambre y ahora le miraría comer.

― Espero te guste la pizza.

― ¿Pizza?― preguntó confundida.

 _¿Qué le guste la pizza?_

― ¿Prefieres otra cosa?

 _¿Él tenía planeado comer con ella? ¿Le haría pagar la mitad o_ _todo?_ _¿Se_ _lo descontaría de su sueldo?_

― Si me gusta, es solo que... Olvídelo, nada importante.

Llegaron a un pequeña pizzería italiana que quedaba a un par de cuadras lejos de la casa de Rin. Entraron y se fueron a sentar en una mesa con asientos tipo sillón, sentándose frente a frente. No tardaron en que fueran a pedirles su orden y Sesshoumaru ordenó sin consultar a la chica. Rin observaba el establecimiento, no había mucha gente, solo ellos dos, una familia de tres y dos chicas de secundaría, observó a su jefe y él tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana ¿En qué estaría pensado?. Suspiró cansada, no le gustaba ese silencio tan incomodo, solo esperaba que no se tardaran con la pizza.

Los ruegos de Rin fueron escuchados cuando en menos de cinco minutos les llevaron la comida, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si podía tomar una rebana o solo miraría. Sesshoumaru se sirvió una rebana y comenzó a comer, estaba por terminar su primer rebanada cuando notó que Sakuraba no comía.

― ¿Por qué no comes? ¿No te gusta de este estilo?.― seguramente ella era de las que prefería las hawaianas, de salami, carnes frías u otras donde le agregan demasiadas cosas para su gusto, él solo comía las tradicionales italianas.

― No es eso jefe, es solo que... Estaba esperando que usted se sirviera primero.― mintió.

― Ya me serví, come, no me terminaré toda.― dijo al tomar otra rebanada.

Sesshoumaru se dio por satisfecho al comer la cuarta rebanada y se sorprendió al percatarse que Rin iba por la tercera.

― En verdad que no te importa comer más de dos rebanadas.

― ¡Es que está deliciosa!

― Cualquier otra hubiera dicho que ya estaba llena.

― No me compare con otras.― contestó ofendida.― Solo disfruto de una buena pizza, eso no tiene nada de malo... Jefe, ¿Kagome cómo ha estado? Le llamo y platícanos pero no he tenido tiempo de verla.― dijo para seguir la conversación, aprovechando que su jefe había comenzado.

― El inútil la cuida bien, a ella y sus hijos.

― ¿Ya los conoció? ¿Cómo son?― preguntó emocionada, ella no había tenido oportunidad de verlos.

― Iguales a su padre.― dijo con algo de fastidio.

― Lo dice como si fuera algo malo, no debe pensar así jefe.

― Fuera de la oficina no me llames "jefe", me incomoda.― dijo al ser ya la tercera o cuarta vez que ella le llamaba de esa manera.

― ¿Entonces cómo le digo?― preguntó confundida.

― No lo sé.

― ¿Señor Taisho? No, ese es su padre. ¿Joven Taisho? Está bien, ese no.― dijo al ver la mala cara que le puso.― ¿Taisho-sama? ¿Taisho-sempai?.

― Creo que cualquiera de los dos últimos, eres desesperante.― ¿Y si era desesperante por qué la llevo con él? Era tan fácil dejarla en su calle, no perdería mucho tiempo en dejarla, pero no. ¡Debió llevarla con él pensando que era un castigo para ella! ¡Pero la mocosa lo disfrutaba! ¿Por qué la chiquilla no se intimidaba con él?.

― Lo sé, ya me lo ha dicho.

― ¿Terminaste? Queda una.

― ¿Me la puedo llevar?

― Haz lo que quieras, voy a pagar.― dijo al levantarse e ir a la caja.

Rin iba justo detrás de Sesshoumaru, en está ocasión en cuanto los seguros fueron quitados Rin subió al coche.

― Taisho-sempai, ¿Me descontará esta comida de mi paga?― preguntó dudosa y el chico no dijo nada por un momento.

― Lo tendrás que averiguar en tu próximo pago.― dijo finalmente Sesshoumaru, la haría sufrir.― Llegamos.

― Hasta mañana, que descanse.

Rin bajó del coche y al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Sesshoumaru ya no estaba. Ni se había esperado a ver que entrara, pensó algo molesta Rin.

* * *

El día del intercambio había llegado, estaba emocionada por convivir con sus amigas y compañeros. Habían encargado un pastel de chocolate, gelatina de yogurt y ponche de frutas, ya quería comer un poco de todo.

Dejó a un lado uno de los obsequios de sus compañeras, por hacer compras de última hora no los envolvieron y ahora ella debía ayudarlas, todo fuera porque ese día fuera perfecto.

― Espero esta vez ya terminarás lo que te pedí.― dijo Sesshoumaru al entrar a la oficina y verla envolver regalos.

― Estaba por hacerlo, es solo que las chicas no tuvieron oportunidad de envolver sus presentes y yo soy rápida haciéndolo.― se excusó avergonzada, siempre la cachaba haciendo otras cosas.

― Deja de hacerlo.

― Ya casi termino, por lo que me pidió no se preocupe, solo me falta...

― Deja de hacer eso, en este momento vienes conmigo.― ordenó con voz dura, le daría una lección esa niña que jamás olvidaría.― ¿Qué esperas?― preguntó al ver que no le seguía.

Caminaron directo a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y no faltaban los empleados chismosos que les veían con miedo, el jefe parecía claramente furioso.

― ¿Ves todos esos papeles?― preguntó al señalar una gran pila que estaba en la esquina de su oficina y Rin asintió.― Los metes en la trituradora y luego llevas las bolsas a reciclaje.

― Pero ¿Qué pasa con lo que me pidió?.

― Lo terminaras cuando acabes con todo eso, tenías mucho tiempo libre ¿No? Es mejor que te apures si quieres ayudar a sus compañeras.

Rin se apuró lo mejor que pudo, incluso llegó a cortarse con las hojas de papel, pero debía darse prisa, ella podía terminar a tiempo.

― Ya terminé.― dijo al volver de reciclaje.

― Te falta esa caja, la acabo de sacar.― dijo al señalar otro tanto de hojad.

― Pero...― quería llorar, no terminaría a tiempo, tenía el tiempo encima.

― Algunas tienen grapas, revísalas bien, no quiero que la maquina se descomponga.

 _¡Su jefe era un demonio! ¡Un demonio cruel, despiadado y sin corazón!_

― Terminé con esta caja.

― Ve a dejar la bolsa y sigue con tu trabajo.

Vio los regalos con pena, solo les puso un moño y los dejo de un lado, esperaba que sus compañeras comprendieran, aún le faltaba mucho por hacer, no había terminado el trabajo que le pidió su jefe.

― Rin, el intercambio ya va a...― comenzó a decir Miho, pero al ver los regalos se decepcionó.― No terminaste de envolverlos.

― El jefe me mantuvo ocupada todo el día, solo les puse el moño, perdón.

― El día de hoy estuvo enojado y se desquito contigo, me contaron que te gritó.

― No es para tanto.― ¿Por qué después de como la trato le defendía?.

― Ya que, pero date prisa, vamos a...

― No puedo, tengo que imprimir esto y dejarlo listo para mañana. Lleven mi obsequio y entréguenlo por mí, es para Jakotsu.

― Te guardaremos tu pastel, Rika, Rei, ayúdenme a llevar los obsequios.

Y así es como las tres se fueron dejando a Rin sola en la oficina, cuando finalmente la castaña había terminado, fue a registrar su salida y ya no había nadie, solo uno de los guardias nocturnos.

― Señorita, tarde de nuevo.― dijo uno de ellos.

― Hola Goro-sama, ¿Ahora esta solo?.

― No, Nagano está comiendo, al pobre no le dio tiempo de comer en su casa.

― Lo saluda de mi parte.

― Claro señorita, aquí tiene su obsequio y su pastel.

― Muchas gracias.

― Jefe, le llegó un paquete, deje voy por el.

Sesshoumaru acababa de llegar y no le sorprendió ver a Sakuraba, eso le pasaba por tonta.

― ¿Por qué esa cara?― preguntó Sesshoumaru al verla tan decaída, pero ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería castigarla más.

― No pude estar en el intercambio.― ¡Todo por su culpa!.

― Lo hice para que aprendieras una lección, tú siempre ayudas a todos sin esperar nada a cambio, pero nadie se molesta en ayudarte, ya ninguna de tus "amigas" estaba haciendo algo de provecho y no fueron para ofrecerte ayuda.

― Aquí tiene jefe.― dijo Goro al pasarle una caja rectangular no más grande que una libreta.

― Goro, pídele un taxi a Sakuraba.― decía mientras veía quien le había mandado aquel paquete.

― En seguida.

Sesshoumaru abrió la caja, encontrando que eran chocolates y había una nota, la leyó para después guardarla en su gabardina. Esa mujer no entendía que no le gustaban los dulces, en vano tantos años de conocerle.

― ¿Te gustan los chocolates?― preguntó a Sakuraba, no iba a tirar la caja solo por el apreció que le tenía a esa persona.

Rin solo atinó a asentir, no entendía a qué iba aquella pregunta.

― Quédatelos, yo los detesto.― dijo al darle la caja.

Rin le observó partir al estacionamiento, vio la caja que le había dado y ¡Eran chocolates finos! ¿Quién se los habría mandado?

― Cada fecha importante los recibe, no viene con remitente, solo un sello en la caja, por eso la reconocemos.― explicó Goro al ver que Rin miraba extrañada la caja.― Las últimas veces se los ha dado a Kagome.

― El jefe es tan misterioso.

― Demasiado para su bien, su taxi llegó, vamos, la acompaño.

Aquella noche Rin no pudo dormir bien, las palabras de su jefe le daban vueltas en su cabeza, le habían dolido y quería creer que no era verdad, pero por alguna razón sabía que decía la cruda y triste realidad. Finalmente se quedo dormida con la caja de chocolates a medio comer junto a ella.

* * *

 **¡Chan-chan-chaaan! Hasta aquí otro capítulo, perdón si son muy cortos pero los hago hací para no hacerles esperar mucho.**

 **07/10/2015**

 ** **Palabras aprox: Word:** 2,350.**

 **Palabras Acumuladas aprox: 4,710.**


	3. Domando al Demonio

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Variables:

 **Mamá** , **termo** , pintura de cabello, pastillas, enjuague bucal, pintura, pasta de dientes, regla, lentes, puerta.

Invierno.

 **Cafetería** , cocina, zoológico, acera, florería.

Café, azul, amarillo, negro.

* * *

 **3\. Domando al Demonio.  
**

Observó el cielo por su ventana, aquel día finalmente estaban cayendo ligeros copos de nieve, observó su almuerzo que le fue llevado y no tenía ganas de comer aquello. Cansado salió al baño, se enjuagó la cara y su estomago gruñó ¿Por qué si tenía hambre no le apetecía comer la sopa de pescado que pidió?. Regreso a su oficina y logró escuchar a lo lejos a algunas de sus empleadas junto a Sakuraba.

― Rin, ¿Qué fue lo que te dio Ryu en el intercambio?― preguntó Sora.

― Una caja de _obento_ con su **termo**.

― Te diré un secreto, me parece que tú le gustas o por lo menos no le eres indiferente.― dijo Miho.

― Son imaginaciones.― contestó Rin algo cohibida.

― No lo creo, tengo una idea, saliendo vamos a al karaoke y luego a beber algo, invitémoslo.― sugirió una tres chica, Himawari.

― No lo sé, en verdad yo no creo que...

― ¡No seas una aguada!― le interrumpió Sora.― Es una buena oportunidad sociabilizar y que conozcas a Ryu.

― ¿Qué dices?― siguió insistiendo Miho.― No querrás seguir soltera a los 30 ¿Verdad?.

Las tres chicas miraron atentas a Rin, la veían dudar, pero sabían que ella aceptaría y justo cuando la notaron que les iba a contestar, la voz del jefe llamó su atención.

― Sakuraba.― llamó Sesshoumaru sin proponérselo realmente, no había razón alguna para hablarle, ¿Por qué dijo su nombre?.

Al ver a su jefe, todas las chicas menos Rin se pusieron pálidas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

― Dígame.― habló con total calma la castaña.

― Ve donde Jaken, tienes pendiente el asunto de tu pago.― dijo el ojidorado antes de desaparecer por pasillo.

― ¿Ahora qué hiciste?― preguntó con temor Sora.

― No lo sé.― claro que lo sabía, le iban a descontar la pizza de hace días.

Rin fue hasta la oficina del señor Jaken, la puerta estaba abierta y entró sin tocar, no lo vio, pero la silla detrás del escritorio estaba de espaldas, seguramente estaba sentado allí.

― Señor Jaken ¿Está aquí? El jefe me dijo que...

― Jaken no está.― interrumpió Sesshoumaru al girar la silla, se levantó y caminó hacía el cuarto trasero donde guardaban todos los documentos.― Sígue... Solo camina.― se interrumpió al notar que de nuevo iba a usar aquella palabra con ella.

Sesshoumaru abrió la otra puerta y Rin le siguió por los libreros y estantes, jamás había estado en aquel lugar, era como el archivo de una biblioteca, bajaron dos pisos y se toparon con una puerta.

― Una puerta.― dijo al verla al final del pasillo.

― Es una salida de emergencia.― explicó al introducir un código para que se abriera.

― Pues si solo usted la conoce y tiene código no la catalogaría "de emergencia".

― Es para situaciones muy extremas, por si secuestran el edificio y la policía debe entrar o para que la gente del segundo y tercer piso puedan salir.

― Ahora si tiene lógica ¿Pero por qué lo habrían de secuestrar? ¿Ya ha pasado?― preguntaba espantada, nadie le había hablado al respecto.

― No ha pasado, mi padre y sus medidas algo extremas.

― Menos mal, ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Por qué no salimos por la puerta principal?

― La comida que me llevaron no estaba bien cocinada y tengo hambre.

― ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? ¿Ahora no lo hice enojar? Yo no le lleve la comida.

― ¿Te quieres callar? Lo sé, no fue tu culpa. Irás para no sentirme estúpido comiendo solo y no quiero ver de nuevo todos esos adornos que han colgado por todo el lugar.― dijo, pero la verdad era que no quería que le vieran salir con Rin, no quería que se crearan rumores de ellos dos.

Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a una cafetería lo bastante retirada de la oficina, con eso planeaba que nadie del trabajo los viera. En está ocasión Rin si pudo pedir lo que quería comer y ordenó una hamburguesa con papás fritas, malteada de vainilla y dedos de queso. Por su parte Sesshoumaru únicamente ordenó la sopa miso y un té verde.

― No es mucho de probar nuevas cosas ¿Verdad?.― dijo al ver lo simple de su comida.

― Hace frío para comer lo que ordenaste.― vaya ironía, al gélido hombre no le gustaban las cosas frías.

― Pero aquí hace calor.― Rin sumergió su dedo de queso en la kétchup y lo probó, estaba riquísimo.― Es un lindo lugar ¿Cómo lo conoció?― esperó a ver si él le contestaba y al no obtener respuesta optó por comer su hamburguesa.

― Hace tiempo justo en frente, había una tienda de antigüedades, solía venir mucho.

Una enorme sonrisa nació en Rin, se sentía feliz de que finalmente el chico se abriera un poco. Poco a poco comenzaba a ver que realmente su jefe no era tan malo como aparentaba.

― Disculpen, les traigo el postre de cortesía que se da por las fechas, que lo disfruten.― dijo un mesero al llevarles dos brownies con jarabe de chocolate, después de agradecerle el joven se retiró.

― Comete los dos, no me gustan las cosas dulces.

― ¿Ni un poquito?.

― ¿Por qué crees que te di los chocolates?.

― ¿Puedo preguntar quién se los mando? No, no puedo.― se contestó ella misma al ver la mala cara que le puso, seguiría con la gran duda ¿Quién podría habérselos dado?.

Rin se percato que el chico ya había terminado su comida y se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle probar nuevas cosas.

― Taisho-sempai, debe probar esto, por favor.― imploró al ofrecerle su último dedo de queso.

― No me dejaras comer si no lo hago ¿Cierto?― Rin asintió y él cortó un pequeño trozo.― Muy salado.

― ¿Qué tal con esto?― preguntó al ponerle aderezo de mostaza.

― Muy acido.

― Muy amargo.― dijo al hacer un puchero.

― ¿Amargo? ¿Qué no notas que esta acido?.

― No me refería a la comida.― dijo al beber de su malteada.

Sesshoumaru le observó sorprendido, ella le había insultado indirectamente, con cada día que pasaba ella se volvía más directa con él y al mismo tiempo, de alguna manera le trataba con respeto.

Terminaronde comer y Sesshoumaru "obligó" a Rin a que le acompañara a comprar corbatas, la chica jamás imaginó que él se pudiera tardan tanto en elegir dos corbatas.

Ya de regresó en el coche, Rin pudo apreciar las luces navideñas que eran encendidas, iluminando el boulevard. Eran realmente hermosas. Pero si ya las estaban encendiendo, eso quería decir que ya era tarde.

― Taisho-sempai ¿Voy a tener problemas por irme sin avisar?

― No digas tonterías, con la única persona que pudieras tener problemas es tu jefe y ese soy yo.

― Pero nadie sabe que me fui bajo su permiso, seguramente ya notaron mi ausencia, sin olvidar que mi hora de comida ya paso hace horas.

― Dirás que yo necesitaba que vieras algo de la piscina.

― Pero...

― No vas a tener problemas, pero si los llegas a tener quiero que de inmediato me digas ¿Entendiste?.

Por alguna extraña razón aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Rin latiera rápidamente, como sí hubiera corrido por horas, sus manos sudaban y su rostro lo sentía caliente. Llegaron a la constructora cuando ya no había nadie, bajaron del auto y fueron al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron en el piso de Rin y justo antes de que ella saliera, Sesshoumaru le habló.

― Ve por tus cosas, te veo en el estacionamiento.

― Voy corriendo, no lo haré esperar.

Sesshoumaru la vio sonreír y al cerrarse las puertas un solo un pensamiento paso por su mente.

 _Ella ya no había podido ir al jodido karaoke._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

El día de pago llegó y gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que le habían pagado más por "horas extras". Debía darle las gracias al jefe, ¿Pero solo decírselas? ¡No!, le invitaría a un café o un té, lo que él quisiera. Pero ¿Sí él le decía "No"?, tristemente no le quedaría otra cosa más que resignarse.

― ¡Rin! Nos dijeron que te pagaron más de lo usual ¿Es verdad?― preguntó Himawari al abrir sin avisar.

― Fue por las dos ocasiones en que me quede más tiempo a causa del jefe.

― Muy extraño, Muyyyy Rara vez él ha dado esos bonos.― dijo ahora Miho.

― ¿Por qué me ven de esa manera?― sentía que aquellas dos chicas querían leerle la mente.

― El otro día cuando el jefe dijo que fueras a la oficina del señor Jaken, él no estaba y Tú.― dijo Miho al señalarla con el dedo de manera acusatoria.― No volviste.

― Eso es fácil de explicar, cuando vi que el señor Jaken no estaba me regresé, pero en el camino me tope de nuevo con el jefe, él tenía mala y casi me la arma de nuevo por un asunto de la piscina, y me llevó a verla.

― ¿Qué asunto trataron?― interrogó Himawari.

― No se los puedo decir, ya saben, es algo confidencial.

― Bien, por ahora te creemos.― dijo Miho dejando sorprendida a Himawari, pero luego ella ya se encargaría de averiguar la verdad.

Rin suspiró aliviada una vez que salieron de su oficina, ahora a seguir con su trabajo que más tarde debía ir a Taisho-sempai.

Se espero a que la mayoría se hubiera ido y subió a la oficina del jefe, solo esperaba que la recibiera, al llegar ya no estaba la secretaria y cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta Sesshoumaru iba de salida.

― ¿Tú aquí?― le sorprendió verla fuera de su oficina.

― Quería darle las gracias por las horas extras.

― ¿Por qué te sorprende? Las trabajaste y no soy ningún explotador.

― Jefe, Taisho-sempai...― corrigió a pesar de seguir en el trabajo.― Usted siempre paga la comida y... Yo quería saber sí... ¿Puedo invitarle un café?.― preguntó haciendo una reverencia ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?.

Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, ella no tenía que hacer aquello, él pagaba porque era su obligación, él era quien la arrastraba a comer cuando no eran los planes de ella.

Media hora después estaban caminando por un parque bebiendo un caliente café. Sesshoumaru no entendía qué hacía en aquel lugar con esa chiquilla, su primer pensamiento había sido rechazarla, ¡Pero no! ¡Él había dicho "sí con eso estás bien"!.

― Aquí venía con mis padres, **mamá** me contó que aquí le dijo a mi papá que estaba embarazada y también es donde se comprometieron.― dijo Rin al pasar frente al lago que ahora estaba congelado.

― ¿Dónde están?.― preguntó al parecerle extraño que ella apenas hablara de su familia.

― Murieron cuando tenía doce años, yo estaba en la escuela cuando me llamaron a la dirección, el director me dio la noticia... Ellos eran biólogos, estaban unos días en América por unas conferencias y yo me quedaba en casa de una vecina... Pero en su último día, un loco hizo explotar una bomba. Después de eso me mandaron a casas de acogida, no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de mí.

― Lo siento.

― Está bien, al menos están juntos, bueno es hora de irnos.― dijo al limpiarse una lágrima y seguir caminado, dejando atrás al chico.

― Rin...― dijo Sesshoumaru en apenas un susurro, no se imaginó que algo tan trágico le hubiera pasado, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, parecía que jamás en su vida había tenido una desdicha.

― ¡Taisho-sempai! ¡No se quede atrás!― gritó Rin al ver que no le seguía.

Caminaron al lugar donde estaba aparcado el coche y de camino Rin vio el poster de una película que llevaba todo el año esperando.

― No sabía que ya la habían estrenado.

― ¿Tienes pensado ir?

― No me gusta ir sola al cine, podría decirles a algunas compañeras...

― Hay un cine cerca de tu casa.― interrumpió.― Es un poco más caro que los otros, no creo que alguien del trabajo lo frecuente...

― No podría pagarlo, mejor quedo con ellas en...

― Mañana puedo llevarte.― volvió a interrumpir.

― Taisho-sempai.― dijo sorprendida, no se vio venir eso.

― Vámonos.- ahora fue Sesshoumaru quien se adelanto.

¿Por qué Rin se empeñaba en salir con esas mujeres que solo la querían corromper? ¿Acaso Rin quería una excusa para salir con el tal Ryu? ¿Por qué ya se la hacía de lo más normal tener a Rin a su lado? Y lo más importante ¡¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella como Rin y no como Sakuraba?!.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los mensajes, ya sé que Sesshoumaru fue muy duro y destruyó las ilusiones de Rin, pero poco a poco comenzará a cambiar. Nos leemos.**

 **09/10/2015**

 ** **Palabras aprox: Word:** 2,095.**

 **Palabras Acumuladas aprox: 6,805.**


	4. Segunda Lección

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Variables:

 **Mamá** , **termo** , _**pintura de cabello**_ , pastillas, enjuague bucal, _**pintura**_ , pasta de dientes, regla, lentes, puerta.

Invierno.

 **Cafetería** , cocina, zoológico, _**acera**_ , _**florería**_.

 _ **Café**_ , azul, _**amarillo**_ , _**negro**_.

* * *

 **4\. Segunda Lección.  
**

Un día antes de año nuevo, no iría al trabajo hasta dentro de tres días, era una suerte que el 31 fuera un viernes. Pero no solo eso, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos, comenzó a recordar mientras intentaba dejar de sonreír.

Había ido con Taisho-sempai al cine y realmente disfrutó de la salida, a pesar de que como siempre el chico no decía mucho. Al terminar la función, la llevó a su casa y en esta ocasión entraron por el estacionamiento de aquella privada de casas, también por vez primera la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa, ya las últimas veces se esperaba en el coche hasta que ella entraba por la reja principal.

Rin abrió la reja trasera, pero al ver sentir que golpeaba con algo miró arriba y justo colgando sobre ellos, estaba su peor pesadillo, iba a ignorarlo, hacer que no le había visto pero Taisho-sempai era más alto y el ramillete le golpeo.

― ¡Olvide que lo habían puesto!― chillo avergonzada al ver el muérdago.

― Para alguien que disfruta de estas celebraciones, me extraña que le huya a esto.― dijo Sesshoumaru al golpear ligeramente la planta que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

― No todo tiene que gustarme, está en especial es muy vergonzosa.

― Te daré otra lección.― dijo al acorralarla contra la reja.

Rin estaba nerviosa, tenía demasiado cerca al chico, jamás en su vida había estado en una situación similar ¡Ni siquiera cuando un compañero en preparatoria le robo un beso!. Sentía claramente sus respiraciones mezclarse, inclusive creía poder escuchar sus propios latidos.

― Cuando algo te guste acéptalo por completo, incluso con las cosas malas, las feas y las vergonzosas, sí no puedes hacer eso olvídalo, porque tarde o temprano vas a atenderte a las consecuencias.

Sesshoumaru la observó muy detenidamente, era tan pequeña compara con él, solo una niña, una chiquilla asustada. Pero esa mocosa de alguna manera le provocaba cosas que jamás había sentido, le miró a la cara, ella tenía las mejillas rojas, sus ojos brillantes y al verla apretar los labios como si los tratará de ocultar de él, sintió su ego herido, era hora de darle su lección. La aprisionó más contra la reja, logrando asustarla y la beso.

Rin por la sorpresa intentó retroceder, alejarse de aquel contacto que le quemaba, pero solo se vio envuelta más en aquel embriagante tacto. No quería que aquello terminara, era lo mejor que había sentido.

― Taisho-sempai.― dijo en un suspiro después de que él la dejara de besar.

― Cuando estemos solos solo dime Sesshoumaru.― ordenó con voz agitada y rosándole los labios a la chica con cada palabra, sonrió de lado ya que había decidido cobrarle otro beso.

Ahora, tres días después, ya estaba de regreso después de año nuevo, ¿Podría ver a su jef... A Sesshoumaru a la cara?. No había dejado de pensar en él y en el maravilloso beso que compartieron. ¿Había sido algo más que un beso o solo fue como él dijo "una lección"?. Intentó concentrarse en la pantalla de la computadora, pero no podía.

 **...**

¿Qué tenía aquella niña que no le permitía dejar de pensar en ella? No podía olvidar aquel beso que le robó, en ese momento quiso alargarlo más pero se apartó. Y ahora solo quería verla, quería encontrar una excusa para que ella fuera a su oficina, quería volver a besarla, quería tenerla solo para él.

Vio la hora y se percató que la hora de comida ya había pasado, gruñó frustrado, no podía sacarla a comer, pero podía darle trabajo para que se quedará más tarde, eso es lo que haría, cogió su celular y le mando un mensaje, no espero mucho a que fuera contestado y sonrió, mando unos mensajes más hasta que el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, era su secretaria que anunciaba la llegada de alguien.

Una mujer de fino porte entró a la oficina y luego cerró la puerta, caminó a paso decidido hasta el escritorio y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al hombre que había echado de menos en todos estos años.

 _Kagura._

― Regrese apenas hoy y decidí invitarte a comer.― dijo al tomar asiento.

― Tengo mucho trabajo.― intentó ignorarla, hacerle ver que no era bienvenida.

― Por favor.― se inclinó y le tomo una mano.― Hace tanto que no nos vemos.― suplicó.

 **...**

En buena hora se había quedado sin tinta, ahora debía ir al almacén a pedir otro cartucho. Cogió su celular y antes de salir le llegó un mensaje.

 _+Necesito que_ _hagas una propuesta para la decoración de una cocina, ya te envié la foto_ _._

 _+¿Para hoy? Usted sí que es malo "jefe" :P_ ― contestó al ir caminando por los pasillos.

 _+¿Acaso tienes algo más importante que hacer?_ ― no tenía nada que hacer.― _Sí te quedas más tarde te llevó a cenar.―_ ¿Esa era su manera de pedirle una cita?, se preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ya había llegado al almacén, pidió un repuesto y espero a que se lo dieran, mientras tanto contestó el anterior mensaje.

 _+No puedo hacer nada si el jefe dice que trabaje horas extras._ ― aquella había sido una excelente respuesta, se felicitó.

Una vez consiguió su material, de regresó al pasar por el área de vigilancia, notó que varios compañeros estaban arremolinados. Les iba a pasar de largo, pero fue detenida por Himawari y Sora.

― Rin, ven a conocer a la ex del jefe.― pidió Sora.

― ¿Ex?― ella no sabía que él tuviera una ex.

― Es verdad, tu no conoces la historia.― dijo Miho al escucharlas.― Hace unos dos años ella se fue a Australia y se dice que esa mujer dejó devastado al jefe... Después de eso se volvió amargado.

― Es hermosa, una mujer en todo sentido ¿Será modelo?― preguntó ciertamente intrigada Himawari al verla por un monitor de vigilancia.

― No, es la hija del principal proveedor de materiales de construcción.― contestó Miho.

Rin veía con mirada perdida el monitor, la vio entrar a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y una inseguridad nació en ella, poco después sintió su celular sonar y disimuladamente vio el nuevo mensaje.

 _+Surgió algo, no podremos_ _cenar_ _hoy._

 _+No hay problema, el trabajo es primero.―_ contestó con falsa comprensión.

 _+Solo para confirmártelo, no debes hacer lo que te pedí, sal a tu hora normal._

Estrujó su celular entre sus dedos, Sesshoumaru le cancelo por aquella hermosa mujer. ¿Por qué le había dado falsas ilusiones? El celular volvió a vibrar, otro mensaje.

 _+Pero lo quiero mañana después de la salida._

No pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez si le cancelo por ella, pero no por lo que ella pensaba, esa mujer debía haber ido por negocios.

* * *

Ese día no tenía ánimos de nada, nuevamente aquella mujer había ido a la constructora. No se tomaría la molestia de hacer el pedido de Sesshoumaru, muy en el fondo sentía que le cancelaría de nuevo. Se levanto de su silla y observo la calle, hasta el clima le parecía deprimente. Suspiró contra el vidrió y al empañarse dibujo sin sentido. Escuchó su celular y abrió el mensaje intuyendo lo peor.

 _+Tengo que salir a una reunión y no regresaré a la oficina, te aviso cuando debes entregarme el trabajo_ _._

 _+Como diga, jefe._ ― que se jodiera ¿Acaso pensaba que era tonta? ¿Él no sabía que ya se había enterado quien era esa mujer?.

Sesshoumaru miró preocupado el mensaje de Rin ¿Ella estaría enojada? No, ella no se enojaba. Pero, ¿Entonces por qué no le contestó como siempre?.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó Kagura al verle fruncir el ceño.

― No, nada malo.― se guardo el celular y se fue al ascensor en compañía de Kagura.

Al bajar y el ascensor detenerse en el piso de Rin quiso ir a verla, pero eso sería demasiado sospechoso, sin olvidar que Kagura le seguiría. Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y apretó sus puños dentro de su gabardina.

 _Rin._

* * *

La hora del almuerzo, no tenía realmente hambre, con ese ya eran tres días que no veía, hablaba o mensajeaba a Sesshoumaru. Estaba ajena a la conversación de sus compañeras, hasta que una parte de la conversación llamó realmente su atención.

― Ayer vi al jefe y su novia salir de un lujoso restaurante, se veían tan felices, ella le sostenía de su brazo.― cuchicheo Miho.

― Es una suertuda.― exclamó Sora.

― ¿No se supone que él les da miedo? No puede tener tanta suerte si está con un ser que parece demonio.― dijo Rin para sorpresa de todas.

― No tenía idea de que tu cuerpecito guardará tanto rencor.― bromeó Miho.― Pero tienes razón, aún así... No vas a negar que el hombre está como quiere.

― ¿Será que solo esta mujer puede domar a la bestia?― preguntó intrigada Sora.― Ya saben, a las bestias las doman mujeres hermosas y en definitiva ella lo es, tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

― No olviden su lindo cabello **negro** ¿Cómo lo mantendrá tan brillante?.― comentaba Miho al ver el suyo que estaba algo maltratado por la secadora.

― Ya averigüe el nombre.― dijo Himawari que acaba de llegar.― "Gunsen Kagura".

― ¿Cómo la princesa?― preguntó Sora, con razón era hermosa.

― Esa es Kaguya.― corrigió Rin.

― Como sea, es hermosa.― dijo Sora al restarle importancia a su equivocación.

 **...**

No entendía lo qué ocurría con ella, se sentía dolida porque Taisho― sama cancelaba con ella, pero no es como si fuesen algo más que amigos, incluso ya dudaba que fueran amigos, solo eran dos personas a las que les unían Inuyasha y Kagome. Ella solo era la persona que podía soportarlo, solo era alguien que él usaba para salir a comer y no parecer estúpido comiendo solo, solo era con quien podía descargar todas su frustraciones.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, esa misma tarde fue a la estética y se corto el cabello hasta los hombros, había escuchado que las chicas siempre se sentían mejor cuando se cortaban el cabello, además, no quería tener el cabello igual de largo que la señorita Kagura.

Pero al ir al súper y pasar por un espejo no le gusto su cabello, de inmediato se arrepintió de cortárselo, fue entonces que paso por el área donde está la **pintura para el** **cabello** , tal vez si le cambiaba de color se sentiría mejor. Eligió uno negro, pero en seguida lo dejo, si se pintaba de negro tendría el mismo color que Kagura y no quería ello, por lo que cogió un "cobre rojizo intenso".

Suspiró decidida, cogió la brocha con tinte y la esparció por su cabello, adiós a su color **café**.

* * *

Finalmente tenía una excusa para ir a ver a Rin sin que pareciera sospechoso, necesitaba catálogos de pinturas y ya sabía a quién le pediría que se las buscará. Pero nada en el mundo lo pudo preparar para lo que vio al entrar a la oficina de Rin. Ella tenía un cambio muy radical en su cabello, un cambio que le desagrado de inmediato.

― Jefe ¿Necesita algo?― preguntó Rin totalmente calmada al verlo en su oficina.

― Te cortaste el cabello y... Lo pintaste.― dijo choqueado Sesshoumaru.

― Sí, quería un cambio.― dijo al no tomarle suficiente importancia.― ¿Necesita algo?.

― Necesito catálogos de pintura para exterior.― contestó automáticamente.

― Ya se los busco.

 _¡¿Pero qué carajos le pasaba a esa chiquilla?! ¿Por qué no se comportaba como siempre?_

― Jefe, que bueno que lo encuentro, tiene una llamada, es urgente.― interrumpió la secretaria de Sesshoumaru.

― Voy al archivo, con permiso.

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin salir y perderse en el pasillo. ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello a su hermoso cabello? A su hermoso y largo cabello café. ¡Ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacer semejante atrocidad! ¡A él le gustaba tal como era antes!.

 **...**

Intentó concentrarse en unos contratos que tenía entre sus manos, pero no lograba pasar de la tercera línea. Tenía unas enormes ganas de destrozar algo, no podía quitarse de la mente el nuevo cambio en Rin lo detestaba con todo su ser.

― Jefecito.― al escuchar que Jaken le llamó de esa mera rompió el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos.

― ¿Qué quieres Jaken?

― ¿Quien lo hizo enojar?

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó de mala gana.

― La piscina está terminada, en una semana es la inauguración y debe llevar a alguien.

― Iré solo.

― Yo creí que ahora que la señorita Kagura a...

― Iré solo.― repitió con enojo.

― Pero...

― ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Iré solo!.― Jaken se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina procurando no hacer ruido.

Había planeado llevar a Rin para que viera finalizado su trabajo, pero ahora estaba demasiado molesto con ella, tal vez, cuando se le pasara el enojo le diría.

 **...**

Regresó de tomar aíre fresco en la azotea y no vio a su secretaria, entró a su oficina y sí pensaba que ese día no podía empeorar, estaba equivocado, su padre estaba sentado en Su silla.

― Padre ¿Qué hace aquí?― preguntó al sentarse frente a él.

― Jaken dijo que no llevarás a nadie a la inauguración.

― Y viniste en cuanto esa sabandija te llamó... Es mi decisión y no es obligatorio que lo haga.

― No lo es, pero no vine exactamente por eso, dijo que tenías muy mal genio y para que él lo dijera es preocupante, ¿Qué paso?.― en definitiva a su hijo le había pasado algo, no era común en él tener ese mal humor.

― Nada que le afecte a usted o a la compañía.

― Señor, su té.― llamó la secretaria de Sesshoumaru.

― Pasa Yukino... Muchas gracias.― dijo Toga al recibir su taza.

― Ahora que ya vio que todo está bien, ya puede irse.

― Me quedaré un rato más ¿Ya conociste a tus sobrinos? Son iguales a...

― A Inuyasha, lo sé, los vi el día que nacieron.

― ¿Qué les diste? Sessho.― le llamó en advertencia.― Debes darles algo, a ellos y a la madre.

― Jefe, lo busca Sakuraba.― interrumpió nuevamente Yukino.

― Que pase.― contestó Toga por su hijo.

Sesshoumaru maldijo su suerte, él quería su momento con Rin, regañarla por su cabello y no podría hacerlo por la presencia de su padre.

― Jefe, le traigo las muestras de **pintura** que me pid... Señor Taisho, ¡Un gusto verle de nuevo!.― dijo sorprendida al ver a su primer jefe en la silla del jefe, aunque era de lo más lógico ¿no?.

Esperen un segundo, sí el Señor Taisho estaba en esa silla... ¿Sesshoumaru se marcharía de la empresa? ¿Se iba a ir con la señorita Kagura?.

― Hola Sakuraba ¿Cómo te trata mi hijo? ¿Ya te adaptaste?.

― Todo va muy bien.― contestó sin dudar.

― ¿Quien te ayuda ahora que Kagome no está?

― Pues...― ¿Ahora qué decía?.

― Sesshoumaru, ¿No le has puesto a alguien?.― su hijo no contestó y supo la respuesta.― Vamos a buscar a alguien, no es bueno que hagas todo tú sola.

― Señor, no es necesario.

― Claro que lo es, deja esos catálogos en el escritorio y espérame en la sala.― Rin de inmediato obedeció.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?.― preguntó Sesshoumaru de mala gana a su padre.

― No entiendo por qué quieres que este sola, a menos que... Vaya, vaya, finalmente ese corazón de hielo se está derritiendo.― nuevamente su hijo no le contestó, ¿Creía que le podía ocultar algo a él? Actuaba exactamente igual a su hermano en su momento.― ¿Todavía trabaja aquí el hermano de Sango? Él será buena compañía para Sakuraba.

― Kohaku está ocupado con la remodelación de un restaurante y...

― Tengo entendido que eso ya quedo listo, Kohaku trabajará con ella hasta que Kagome regrese. ¿Te molestaría que le diga a Sakuraba y a Kohaku que asistan a la inauguración?.

― Siempre haces lo que quieres.

― Tienes razón, me voy, trabaja duro. Y no olvides que no le has llevado nada a tus sobrinos.

* * *

Sesshoumaru salía de una plaza, había ido a comprar un regalo para sus sobrinos y no había podido escoger nada. ¿Por qué su padre no le dejaba darles una tarjeta de regalo? Él no servía para esas cursilerías. Pero lo que más le enojaba era que le había mentido, a la inauguración de la piscina no asistieron Rin y/o el hermano de Sango, ese viejo tramaba algo y no caería en su trampa.

Fue a su coche y en ese momento notó en la acerade frente una florería, sin proponérselo realmente atravesó la calle. Al entrar vio unas hermosas flores blancas con **amarillo** y de inmediato pensó en la chica castaña, que ahora tenía el cabello "rojo" y corto, ¡Maldita Rin, no tenía derecho a hacer aquello!.

― Buen día señor, ¿Puedo ayudarlo?― preguntó un señor grande.

― Quiero un ramillete de esas flores.― pidió al señalarlas.

― ¿Con una tarjeta?

― Solo las flores.

 **...**

No podía creer la suerte que tenía, no había nadie en el piso. Solo esperaba que Rin estuviera sola en su oficina y no en compañía de Kohaku.

― Rin.

― Jefe.

― ¿Dónde vas?― preguntó al verla ponerse su chamarra.

― El señor Jaken salió y me pidió que le llevara estos cheques a Jakotsu, luego aprovechando la hora de comida iré por un café, ¿Necesitaba algo? Llevó prisa.

― ¿Y Kohaku?.― preguntó para hacer tiempo.

― Ya fue a comer, me voy...

― Rin, hoy podemos ir a cenar donde siempre y...

― Lo siento, quede con alguien, adiós.― dijo rápidamente, no tenía los ánimos para seguir contestando sus preguntas.

¿Qué ella había quedado con alguien? Fue a su oficina y dejó de mala gana las flores en el cesto de basura. ¿Desde cuándo esa chiquilla tenía citas? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que ella hiciera? Sacó su celular del bolsillo y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Kagura. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Todos sus problemas con Rin comenzaron cuando Kagura llegó.

Le enseñaría a esa escuincla que a él nadie le ignoraba y que nadie se apartaba de su lado tan fácilmente.

 **...**

Llegó a la entrada de su casa, estaba cansada, lo bueno ¡Mañana era sábado! Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y en un momento sintió el más grande miedo de su vida, alguien la había empujado dentro de la casa y la acórralo contra la pared. Pero al ver en medio de toda esa oscuridad un par de ojos dorados, se calmó solo un poco.

― ¿Jefe? ¿Qué hace aquí?― preguntó con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Era él con quien sales? ¿Sales con Ryu?― intentaba controlar su furia.

Al inicio creyó que con quien ella había salido era Kohaku, pero al ver a Ryu el "tipo del termo" se sorprendió, les observo de lejos y al notar que ese maldito por poco besaba a Rin quiso partirle la cara, cosa que no se vería civilizado, aguardó y nada paso, Ryu la dejó en la reja principal y se marchó.

― Solo ha sido hoy y...

― Y solo hoy, no se repetirá.

― ¿Qué dijo?― apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, a cada segundo que pasaba la distancia entre ambos se acortaba.

― Que no se repetirá.― ordenó al tomarla del mentón, ella le había hecho enojar y le haría pagar, ahora ella debía calmarlo de alguna mera... y la besó.

* * *

 **Aquí el capítulo más lago, espero lo disfrutarán. Escribo lo más rápido que puedo, solo espero no sufrir algún bloqueo :P.**

 **11/10/2015**

 **Gunsen: un tipo de abanico japonés.**

 **...**

 ** **Palabras aprox: Word: 3** ,245.**

 **Palabras Acumuladas aprox: 10,050.**


	5. En Sus Redes

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Variables:

 **Mamá** , **termo** , _**pintura de cabello**_ , pastillas, enjuague bucal, _**pintura**_ , pasta de dientes, regla, _lentes_ , puerta.

Invierno.

 **Cafetería** , _cocina_ , _zoológico_ , _**acera**_ , _**florería**_.

 _ **Café**_ , azul, _**amarillo**_ , _**negro**_.

* * *

 **5\. En sus Redes.  
**

Sesshoumaru era un demente, maniático, desquiciado, paranoico, le compró un boleto de avión para ir a Hokkaido, no le dijo la razón, solo se lo dio junto con una hoja de indicaciones y le advirtió que no perdiera el vuelo. Él la esperaría en una estación de autobuses.

Al salir del aeropuerto abordo el camión que le indicó y aguardó su salida, iba a muy buena hora, pero no contó con que la terminal se saturó y la salida de su camión se retrasó 10 minutos, aparentemente no era mucho, pero para ella que debía llegar puntual a su cita con un "demonio", era una gran pesadilla. Sesshoumaru le dejo muy claro que no le hiciera esperar, ¡Pero él tenía la culpa! La citó en otra ciudad.

Cuando le dijeron que debía ir a Hokkaido a supervisar la construcción de unos departamentos, no pudo evitar enfadarse, él tenía planeado tener a Rin todo ese fin de semana. Fue entonces que debió idear un plan "B". Pasarían el fin de semana en Hokkaido, podía disfrutar con total libertad de ella, sin estar mirando a cada rato sobre su hombro. Nadie los conocía en ese lugar.

Observó su reloj por quinta vez, quince minutos tarde, le llamó al celular y no le contestó, le dio muy claramente las indicaciones, no podía perderse. Pero era Rin, todo podía pasar con ella, gruñó por la desesperación, tenía la intención de ir a buscarla ¿Pero por dónde comenzar?. Otro camión llegó del aeropuerto y ella no bajo. Si se había quedado dormida y perdió el vuelo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Al llegar a la terminal y bajar del camión no vio a Sesshoumaru, deseaba que no se hubiera marchado, no era su culpa que hubiera mucha gente y retrasara su salida. Anduvo a paso lento entre los demás andenes, fue a la sala de espera y no lo vio, le llamó a su celular y estaba ocupado. ¿Ya se había ido? ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Debía esperar a que le contestara o regresar al aeropuerto y comprar un boleto de regreso?.

― ¿Qué haces allí parada?.

Rin se giró de inmediato al reconocer la voz, él seguía esperándola no se había ido.

― Te dije que te esperaría a la bajada del camión.

Estaba molesto, sí no hubiese decidido ir por una bebida jamás se hubiera dado cuenta que ella ya había llegado y estaba en otro lugar distinto al que le dijo.

― Pero no estabas y decidí buscarte.

― Tengo 20 minutos esperándote en el anden 8.

― El camión que tome me dejó en el 17.

― Debió ser por la saturación que tuvieron... Ya no importa, estas aquí.― estaba feliz de que nada malo le hubiera pasado, pero eso no se lo haría ver.― Que sea la última vez que no me respondes las llamadas.

― Perdón, no le quite el modo avión hasta que intente llamarte, pero sonó ocupado.

― No sé porque no me sorprende, ahora ya vámonos.

― ¿Adónde iremos?.― preguntó mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

― Te gustan los animales ¿Verdad?.

― Mucho.

― Vamos al zoológico.― le hizo saber al detenerse frente a un coche rentado.

― ¡Veremos a los pingüinos!― gritó emocionada.

― Solo si te portas bien.

Sesshoumaru abrió el vehículo y no hizo falta que le indicará a Rin que entrara, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus indirectas.

― Prometo ser una chica buena.

― Y otra cosa, usa esto.― dijo al darle una gorra tejida rosa, le colgaban dos trenzas a los costados y le cubría hasta las orejas.

― ¿Por qué?

― No me contradigas.― puso en marcha el coche, para no verse obligado a contarle la verdad, que era que cuando vio esa gorra vio su oportunidad para no ver más el cabello de ella.

Rin seguía confundida ¿Por qué le había dado aquella gorra? Obviamente no le repelo y se la puso, pero quería saber la razón. ¿Se estaría preocupando por su salud? Podría ser, ya en una ocasión paso, la primera vez que la llevó a su casa. Suspiró cansada, ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto y se enfocaría en pasar un excelente fin de semana con Sesshoumaru.

 **...**

El zoológico estaba lleno de nieve, los animales andaban en la nieve que cubría sus habitads. Simplemente era un paisaje hermoso y ella no podía estar que fascinada.

Pero al ver a los pingüinos se emocionó más, eran bonitos y gorditos, vio a uno zambullirse y lo siguió con la mirada através del grueso vidrio. Luego vio a otros más deslizarse panza abajo.

― ¡Sessho, mira! Son tan tiernos.

Sesshoumaru que solo iba siguiendo a Rin como guardaespaldas, se quedó sorprendido cuando ella en medio de su exaltación le cogió de la mano, le jalo hasta otra parte de aquella vitrina y luego le abrazó del brazo. Era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan cercano, claro que ya la había besado en otras ocasiones pero, esto era diferente, era un contacto demasiado íntimo y en público.

― Lo siento.― se disculpó avergonzada al notar lo que había hecho, pero en su defensa, estaba eufórica.

― Has lo que quieras.― bufo fingiendo desinterés, pero ella no volvió a cogerle y caminó al habitad del oso polar.

Eso si que le molestó a Sesshoumaru, no quería solo ir tras de ella, quería ir junto a ella.

 **...**

Antes de ir a comer pasaron por la tienda de regalos a petición de Rin. Ella miraba cada cosa que había sin detenerse demasiado, solo hasta que vio el peluche de un pingüino bebe, buscó el precio y le pareció una exageración, pero había que admitir que era hermoso.

Le había dicho que no se alejará de él y en un segundo había desaparecido, estaba viendo las burbujas de nieve y al permitir el paso de un grupo de niños, la perdió de vista. No es que ella fuera una niña de cuatro años, pero no verla le ponía nervioso, si bien no era una niña y ya era una adulta que podía cuidarse, nada le aseguraba que un pervertido no se fijara en ella y no se la llevará, debía calmarse, ya se estaba poniendo paranoico.

Al ser casi la hora del cierre, había mucha gente y algunos stands eran más altos que la chica, pero finalmente la encontró viendo con mucho interés algo que no distinguió a lo lejos, solo hasta que se acercó lo suficiente lo pudo apreciar.

― ¿Qué mirabas?― preguntó al querer que ella se lo pidiera.

― Los peluches, vamos a comer muero de hambre.― dijo al no querer obligarlo a comprarle algo, ya suficiente estaba haciendo con pagar el viaje.

― Elige algo y no acepto un no.― esa niña ponía a prueba su paciencia.

― Ese de llavero.― dijo al ver que no era muy caro y tenía forma de oso.

― No me gusta.― ya se estaba molestando, él intentó ser amable y darle la oportunidad de elegir el peluche, pero no, ¿Acaso no entendía que él quería darle su tonto peluche?.

― Con el llav...― en un vano intentó quiso quitarle el peluche, pero ya era tarde, Sesshoumaru ya estaba en una caja.

― ¿En verdad piensas discutir? Ten tu tonto pingüino.― dijo al darle la bolsa con el peluche.

― Gracias Sessho.― y sin importarle que se molestará aún más, le cogió del brazo, lo que no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios del chico.

 **...**

Pasaron la noche en un hotel de Hokkaido, cada quien en su habitación para alivió de Rin. Y antes de regresar, fueron a desayunar y luego al parque Odori, que era un paseo de más de 1 kilometro que estaba cubierto por nieve y esculturas de hielo habían sido esculpidas a lo largo del parque. Rin estaba maravilla con todas las esculturas, iba de un lado para otro siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshoumaru.

― Sessho ¿Podrías tomarme un foto junto a las sirenas?― pidió al ofrecerle su celular y en seguida el chico lo cogió, tomó varias y luego Rin regresó a su lado.― Muchas gracias.

― ¿Quieren que les ayude a tomarse una juntos?― preguntó amablemente un mujer que atendía un puesto de recuerdos.

― No es necesario, muchas gracias.― declinó la oferta Rin, conocía muy bien al chico para saber que no le agradaban las fotografías.

― No sería molestia.

― A él no le gustan las fotos.― confesó Rin con algo de desilusión, en verdad quería tener una foto con Sessho y recordar ese viaje, pero ni el zoológico acepto la foto junto a los pandas.

La mujer pareció comprender y regresó a atender su puesto, no sin antes despedirse.

― Rin, ¿Tú quieres que nos tomáramos una juntos?.― preguntó con dificultad Sesshoumaru, ya conocía la respuesta pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar.

― Se que te molesta que...

― No pregunte eso.

― Si quiero, pero no hay problema en verdad que no...

― Solo una, elige el lugar.― le interrumpió y en seguida vio como a Rin le brillaban los ojos con ilusión.

― ¡¿En verdad?!― preguntó no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar, Sesshoumaru solo asintió y luego vio a Rin ir al puesto de la señora.

No tardó en volver y Sesshoumaru les siguió hasta un ¿Mapache? con una niña en su barriga, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de qué eran las figuras, pero si Rin estaba feliz, aceptaría en aquel lugar.

 **...**

A Rin le hubiese gustado ver todo aquello de noche, decían era realmente mágico cuando las luces se encendían, pero ya debían regresar, un vuelo los esperaba. Al abordar el avión Sessho dejó que se recargara en su hombro y la cubrió con una chamarra, sin duda alguna era su mejor viaje. Pero tenía una duda, no estaba segura si fue un sueño o fue real, casi podía jurar que mientras estaba adormilada sintió claramente que era abrazada y tomada de la mano. Pero al despertar, Sesshoumaru estaba viendo una revista y bebía un refresco, no parecía que llevará poco en ello, seguramente lo imagino.

Fueron al estacionamiento donde Jaken había ido a dejar el coche de Sesshoumaru, el caminó fue tranquilo no dijeron nada, pero al ver la casa de Rin supieron que su maravilloso fin de semana había terminado, como las últimas veces. Como las últimas veces Sesshoumaru la llevó a la puerta de su casa y antes de que ella entrará sacó de su abrigó una bolsa de plástico.

― Mañana quiero que ya llegues con ese color.

― Es como el que tenía antes.― dijo al abrir la bolsa y ver un tinte para el cabello, eso no se lo espero.

― No soporto ese feo color que te pusiste.― ¿Por eso le había dado la gorra? Comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas.― Y otra cosa, que no se te ocurra cortarte el cabello de nuevo.

― Lo prometo, adiós.― se alzó a darle un beso y en una fracción de segundo lo que inició como un beso de despedida, se volvió salvaje y demandante.

Sesshoumaru la acorraló contra la puerta de la casa, sabía que alguien podía pasar y verlos pero le importó poco, le obligó a abrir la boca y ella al sentirse invadida quiso acabar con el beso, pero obviamente Sesshoumaru no lo iba a permitir, con una mano la sujetó de la cintura y con la otra le tomó la nuca. Solo hasta que la escuchó gemir se permitió acabar con aquel beso.

― Ya entra.― dijo agitado y luchando por calmarse.

Rin con dificultad abrió su puerta y entró lo más rápido que pudo, se quedó recargada en la puerta intentando calmar su corazón y su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru volvió a su coche y no se fue de inmediato, se quedo viendo a la nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría controlarse con ella? Un día de estos la tomaría en el ascensor o sobre el escritorio. Siempre se creyó capaz de mantener la serenidad, de dominar sus emociones, pero apareció esa "niña" y lo cambio todo, sin hacer absolutamente nada sugerente (como muchas otras lo han intentado), ella con una simple sonrisa, un sonrojo, apenas un rose de sus manos o que le llamara "Sessho" lograba sacar lo peor de él, sus más primitivos instintos salían a la luz.

* * *

Veían los carteles de las películas en exhibición y cuando finalmente Rin eligió, Sesshoumaru se reusó, no porque no le gustará la película, el problema era el formato.

― ¿Por qué no podemos verla en 3D?― refunfuñó, ella quería ver a Chris Pratt en 3D.

― No me gustan las **lentes** de 3D, son incomodas.

― Eres demasiado especial.

― Vela en 3D, pero sola.― sonrió al saber que con eso ella accedería.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Sabía perfectamente que la quería ver con él.

― Formato normal pero... Terminando iremos a buscar el regalo que le debes a tus sobrinos y a Kagome, si no aceptas entró sola.

― Trato.

Sesshoumaru acepto de mala gana, Rin ya iba aprendiendo a chantajearlo, pero aún le faltaba malicia, si ella hubiese aceptado entrar sola, él no hubiera tenido de otra que entrar con ella a su función en 3D.

 **...**

Ya tenían el presente para Kagome y se debatía en dos cosas para los gemelos, dos sacos para dormir en forma de tiburón o una hamaca para baño. Se acuclilló a ver las cosas que estaban en la repisa más baja cuando escuchó que una voz femenina le hablaba a Sesshoumaru, lo más disimuladamente miró a la mujer y gran sorpresa se llevó, Kagura estaba parada juntó a ellos.

― Sesshoumaru.

― Kagura, hola.

― Te vi al pasar y entre ¿Qué haces aquí?.

― Comprando un regalo para mis sobrinos.

― Y te trajiste a tu asistente.― dijo al notar que una chica se les quedó viendo, al principio no le prestó importancia, pero luego, algo en ella le dio curiosidad.

― No soy bueno con los obsequios y lo sabes.

Rin se desilusionó por las palabras de Sesshoumaru, ella creyó que le aclararía que ella no era la asistente, no quería que le dijera que eran novios, porque mentiría, Sesshoumaru jamás se lo había pedido, pero al menos quería que dijera que eran amigos. Dejó la hamaca y se fue a ver otra cosa, no quería darle mucha importancia al asunto.

― Me hubieras dicho a mí, con gusto te hubiera acompañado, podrías mandarla a casa y nosotros terminamos con las compras.

― Ella es amiga de Kagome, la conoce mejor que tú.― Kagura lo meditó un momento, él tenía razón.

― Entonces un día de estos podría ir a tu oficina y...

― Tengo mucho trabajo, tendrías suerte si hay un espacio libre, pero inténtalo si quieres.

― Entiendo, te llamo luego.― se despidió y salió de aquella tienda.

Sesshoumaru fue a ver a Rin que ahora miraba sábanas con aviones.

― ¿Ya elegiste?

― Los sacos.― intentando recuperar su buen humor, Kagura se había ido, eso quería decir que Sesshoumaru la rechazó ¿Verdad?. ¿Por qué no se quedo a escuchar? Porque no quería ser chismosa.

― Vamos a pagar.

Al salir le invitó un café pero le rechazó, luego le sugirió un helado y de nuevo no quiso. Le molestaba el solo hecho de pensar que ella estaba incomoda con su compañía, ella actuaba de la misma manera que cuando Kagura regreso.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó fastidiado.

― Nada, no me hagas caso.― le dio una falsa sonrisa que le no sé creyó.

― No soy de los que va divulgando sus relaciones, me gusta tener mi privacidad ¿Entiendes?― dijo molestó.

Le sacaba de paseo, la llevaba hasta su casa, intentaba complacerla en todo, pero parecía que no era suficiente, seguramente ella quería a alguien más abierto y afectuoso. Sí eso quería ¿Qué carajos hacía con él? Que ya le dijera que no era feliz a su lado y la dejaba. ¿Pero realmente podría? No, no podría, él necesitaba a Rin. Lo que le quedaba por hacer era intentar aclarar un poco las cosas.

― Tampoco soy cariñoso, empalagoso y cursi, de eso ya debiste haberte dado cuenta.

― Lo sé y no me molesta, me gustas tal cual eres.― admitió con el rostro rojo como fresa, Sesshoumaru abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que ella aceptaba que él le gustaba.― Es solo que, no estoy segura de qué somos.

― Eres mía y es lo que debe importarte.― dijo al ser lo único que en esos momentos era capaz de decirle, solo esperaba que ella aceptara aquellas palabras.

* * *

 **Si mis suposiciones son correctas, probablemente falten dos o tres capítulos.**

 **Y no, Kagura no es mala, pero eso ya lo verán mejor en los próximos.**

 **16/10/2015**

 ** **Palabras aprox: Word:**** ** ** **2,780****.**

 **Palabras Acumuladas aprox: 12,830.**


	6. El Tornado se Aproxima

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Variables:

 **Mamá** , **termo** , _**pintura de cabello**_ , pastillas, **enjuague buca** l, _**pintura**_ , **pasta de dientes** , regla, _lentes_ , puerta.

*Invierno.

 ***Cafetería** , _**cocina**_ , _zoológico_ , _**acera**_ , _**florería**_.

 _ ***Café**_ , azul, _**amarillo**_ , _**negro**_.

* * *

 **¡Yeeeei! No me pude contener y les vengo a dejar la continuación.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Leer el capítulo bajo su propio riesgo, el contenido de este escrito puede producir sonrojos excesivos, mordidas de labios, choque de neuronas y la muerte de algunas, en casos graves hemorragias nasales y gritos.**

* * *

 **6\. El Tornado se Aproxima.  
**

Hasta que se le hizo conocer a los gemelos Taisho, ambos niños eran tan regordetes y no sabía si era por el mameluco de dragón y el pañal, que lo aparentaban más.

Aquel día fue a sorprender a Kagome, además necesitaba un consejo. Pero se entretuvo con los bebés, mientras su amiga terminaba la comida. Escuchó a los gemelos que estaban en sus mecedoras hacer ruidos, los volteo a ver y ellos hacían burbujas de baba.

― ¡Son tan tiernos!― chilló al verlos gesticular graciosamente.

― Me alegra que vinieras, necesitaba ayuda con ellos, Inuyasha no tarda en llegar y no he terminado la comida.― dijo Kagome cuando le llevó un té.

― No te preocupes, no dan lata.

― Quieren quedar bien o les agradas. Solo quieren estar donde esta uno, si nos pierden de vista o no nos escuchan, lloran a todo pulmón.

― Aprovecha que por ahora yo soy una novedad.

Kagome regresó a la cocina a terminar la comida, mientras Rin jugaba con los gemelos. Y fue en ese momento que pensó en algo que no pasaba por su cabeza desde que era niña. Ella quería tener una familia.

― Terminé, Inu llega y comemos.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo un poco personal?― preguntó Rin mientras jugaba con un llavero se los bebés.

― Siempre puedo elegir no contestar.

― ¿Cómo se conocieron Inuyasha-sama y tú?

A Kagome le extraño la pregunta y más por lo nerviosa que estaba Rin ¿Esa era realmente su duda?. Pero como fuera, le respondería.

― Fue algo complicado, como sabes Inuyasha no trabaja en la constructora, es naval, pero en ocasiones iba a ver a su padre o en vacaciones ayudaba con lo que se pudiera ofrecer. Cuando le conocí por vez primera yo tenía dos semanas de haber entrado como pasante, su padre le pidió que me llevara a la expo de muebles, lo hizo de mala gana, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que siempre estaba decaído, luego me enteré de que había perdido a alguien hace un año.― dijo con nostalgia al ir recordando.― Paso un mes y volví a verlo, ahora él estaba de vacaciones e iba a ayudar en la remodelación de una oficina, la que ahora ocupamos. Por cosas del destino terminamos conviviendo, yo me enamore rápidamente de él, no entendía por qué, Inuyasha era terco, orgulloso, altanero, gruñón y no mostraba el más íntimo interés en mí.― siempre estaba pensando en "ella", pensó Kagome y enfocó su vista en sus hijos, ya no debía preocuparse por ello.― Un día decidí cambiar de ambiente para olvidarlo, iba a irme a otro empleo y él fue a mi casa, se disculpó por si había dicho o hecho algo que me incomodara, dijo que ya no volvería a la oficina si eso yo quería, pero él no quería que dejará mi trabajo por su culpa, hablamos un rato y ese mismo día me llevó a ver una película al autocine.― sonrió de felicidad.

Aquella se hubiera podido catalogar como una pésima cita, llovió como nunca, el agua no paraba y no vieron la película, sin olvidar el frío que entraba al coche y ella sin suéter. Pero Inuyasha se quitó el suyo y se lo dio, se pasaron al asiento trasero y hablaron de trivialidades, aún recordaba que Inuyasha la mantuvo prisionera entre sus brazos hasta que la lluvia paró y se pudieron ir.

― Comenzamos a salir y en tres meses nunca me pidió ser su novia oficialmente... Inu, jamás fue el típico chico que llega con flores cada aniversario, no decía palabras de amor o me dedicaba canciones.

― Sí no era romántico ¿Por qué te conquisto?.― era justamente como Sessho, ella le amaba y no sabía el por qué.

― En público jamás me dirá "te amo".― Sesshoumaru ni le había dicho "te quiero" en privado.― No recordará los aniversarios, ni me besará o dirá abiertamente que soy su esposa, incluso de novios nunca lo dijo, jamás me lo pidió, ni cuando me pidió matrimonio...

― ¿Entonces cómo supiste lo que quería? ¿Cómo sabes que te ama?― interrumpió al ver que Kagome no le había respondido su otra pregunta, estaba ansiosa por lograr comprender la extraña relación que mantenía con Sesshoumaru.

― A eso voy, son las pequeñas cosas que hace, por ejemplo, siempre dice que soy suya.― lo mismo le dijo Sessho.― Cuando hace frío me da su chamarra, en el embarazo fue muy paciente, si estornudo se preocupa o sabe cosas insignificantes que me ponen feliz, como ponerle canela a los licuados o que le pongo a la pasta mucho parmesano.― hasta ahora él no le había demostrado nada de eso.― Y supe lo que quería pedirme, por su mirada, cuando me convertí en su novia ni cuenta me di, solo un día llegó y dijo, "No quiero que ese tipo te lleve a casa, para eso estoy yo, eres mía, solo mía".― lo último era algo similar a lo que le dijo Sessho cuando se encontraron a Kagura.

― Y cuando te pidió matrimonio ¿Cómo supiste?.

― Dijo algo como "Estoy harto de que intenten conquistarte, sí para eso necesito un papel, conseguiré uno." Al principio pensé que era una orden de restricción pero luego dijo "¿Tienes algún problema con vestir un kimono blanco? No me gustan los vestidos."

― ¡¿Solo por eso lo supiste?!.

― Sí, y fue lo más romántico.― soltó un suspiró al recordarlo.

― ¿No te molesta lo de los aniversarios?.

― Al principio, pero luego lo comprendí, otros solo ese día son amorosos, llevan a sus novias o esposas a comer y le dan regalos, pero el resto del año son descuidados, Inuyasha no, todos los días me demuestra que soy importante para él y eso es mejor que un solo día. ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto? ¿Te gusta alguien?.― preguntó al seguir una corazonada.

― Pues yo...

― ¿Es del trabajo?― se aventuró a preguntar y su amiga se sonrojó.― Sí me estás preguntando esto, debe ser alguien que no demuestra sus sentimientos. ¿Pero quién?― la única persona que se le ocurría era Sesshoumaru, pero eso era imposible.

― Preguntó por curiosidad, nada en especial.

― Rin, tú eres una chica muy dulce y tierna, te delatas fácilmente ¿Quién es?.

― ¿Prometes no decirlo?.

― Lo prometo.

― Hace tiempo que salimos esporádicamente, se enoja cuando salgo en grupo con algunos compañeros, creí que éramos algo más que amigos, pero hace poco nos topamos con un conocido y no me presentó, dijo que no le gusta que se metan en su vida y le dije que le entendía, pero en el fondo me sentí mal.― Kagome le escuchaba con atención, mientras más le decía más creía que se trataba de su cuñado.― Me siento feliz cuando lo veo, sí escuchó su voz y mi corazón late mucho cuando está cerca de mí, jamás me ha tomado de la mano o dicho algo lindo, quiero saber si siente lo mismo que yo por él.

― ¿Acaso es...

― ¡Kagome ya llegue!

Inuyasha había llegado en mal momento, ¿No pudo tardarse cinco minutos más?, pensó Kagome.

― Pase por lo que me pediste y mira a quien me encontré.― iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a la sala, para dejar ver finalmente a su hermano.

― Sesshoumaru bienvenido.― saludo Kagome.

― Rin, no sabía que estabas aquí.― dijo Inuyasha, por eso Kagome le pidió que llevara una tarta.― Espero no te incomode la presencia de éste sujeto, supongo que ya estas fastidiada de verlo casi todos los días.

― No se preocupe Inuyasha-sama.

― ¡Deja de llamarse así! Solo Inuyasha.

― ¡Perdón!― se disculpó avergonzada, no se sentía muy cómoda llamarle sin honorifico, sentía que no se conocían lo suficiente.

― No te preocupes. ¿Y cómo están mis bebés?― preguntó a los niños que estaba moviéndose enérgicamente, querían que su padre les prestará atención.― ¿Me extrañaron?― los cargó y se sentó con ellos en el sillón.

― Inu, vamos a poner la mesa.― le pidió Kagome.

― Quería estar con mis niños.

― Yo le ayudo a Kagome.― se ofreció Rin, de esa manera no estaría nerviosa por la presencia de Sesshoumaru.

― Hoy tenía planeado dejarles los obsequios a tu esposa y tus hijos...

― ¿No puedes llámeles "mis sobrinos"?― interrumpió Inuyasha.― Se que no nos llevamos lo que se dice bien, pero ellos van a crecer y te llamaran tío, no quiero que sufran por tu culpa.

― ¿Desde cuándo tan maduro?.― preguntó queriendo burlarse.

― Cierra la boca.

― En la bolsa están los regalos, me tengo que ir.

― ¿No te quedas a comer?.

― Tú mismo lo dijiste, no quiero incomodar a Sakuraba.

― ¿Y desde cuando te ha importado eso?.― jaque, se había vengado.

― La mesa esta lista.― dijo Rin al entrar a la sala, no dejándole otra opción a Sesshoumaru que quedarse.

La comida paso con tranquilidad, pero ya en el postre, Inuyasha recordó la razón por la que su padre le había llamado el día anterior.

― Kagome ¿Sabías que este tipo hizo que Rin repitiera la propuesta para la piscina? Y casi provoca que ella renuncie.

― ¿Por qué?.

― No le gustó, quería algo formal, pues deja te digo hermano, a nuestro padre le gusto como quedo al final.

― Rin ¿Por qué no me dijiste?― preguntó Kagome a su amiga, la pobre debió pasar toda una odisea a causa de su cuñado.

― No tenía importancia y no quería molestarte.

― ¿Y tú cuando te enteraste?― preguntó ahora a su esposo.

― Ayer, mi padre me lo contó, también me dijo que no quiere que le des más trabajo del necesario a Rin.― dijo al ver a su hermano.― Llegó a sus oídos que la llevaste a que te ayudara a escoger el regalo de los gemelos.

― No se preocupen por eso, lo hice con gusto.― intervino Rin, no quería que hubiera problemas.― Yo conozco a Kagome bien como para saber lo que le pondría dar a sus hijos, fue un favor.

― De ser así, está bien, pero mi padre no quiere que se repita, y por eso, regresará a la oficina por dos semanas.

― ¿Qué él qué?― habló finalmente exaltado.

― Te lo advierto por cortesía, él no quería que te lo dijera, era "una sorpresa".

― Ahora mismo lo voy a ver.― dijo al levantarse e ir por su abrigo, seguido por Inuyasha que se levando para despedirle.

― ¿Tu padre cómo se enteró?― preguntó Kagome una vez que Inuyasha regreso.

― Por Kagura, ella le dijo que Sesshoumaru había llevado a Rin como su asistente. Y Jaken le dijo lo del incidente de la piscina.

― Ya se despertaron.― dijo Kagome al escuchar llorar a sus bebés.

― Yo voy, quédate con Rin.― se ofreció Inuyasha al intuir que ambas necesitaban platicar.

― No te preocupes, estoy segura que Sessho no se la cargará contra ti.― dijo Kagome al intentar animar a Rin, seguramente ella estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

― Eso no me preocupa.― admitió un poco decaída.

Una parte en Kagome le decía que la persona de quien Rin habló era Sesshoumaru, pero bien podía estar confundiéndose a causa de los problemas que ambos habían tenido en el trabajo.

* * *

Tal y como dijo Inuyasha, Toga regresó a la constructora, pero Sesshoumaru llevaba una semana sin presentarse, aquello tenía preocupada a Rin, le mandaba mensajes para saber de él y solo le contestaba "No te preocupes" o "Estoy bien". Vio la hora y en 10 minutos era su salida, guardaba sus cosas y se colocaba su abrigo cuando su celular sonó, era una mensaje de Sesshoumaru "Necesito que me traigas unos archivos, Jaken los dejo con Goro, él ya tiene orden de dártelos y llamarte un taxi". Una parte de ella estaba feliz, le vería de nuevo, pero por otro lado, tenía flojera, quería ir a casa y acurrucarse en el _kokatsu_.

Recogió los archivos y subió al taxi que ya la esperaba. Esa era la primera vez que iría al apartamento de Sesshoumaru, se sentía nerviosa y sus manos le sudaron más bajo los guantes. Al llegar al edificio se sorprendió por lo alto que era, tenía unos doce pisos, en el lobby un guardia le indicó el piso y letra de departamento, subió por el ascensor hasta el piso once y ver la puerta "B" no fue difícil, por piso solo había dos puertas.

Solo tocó una vez y Sesshoumaru no tardo en abrirle. De inmediato su rostro de tiñó de rojo, él tenía el cabello revuelto y la su camisa medio abierta y desfajada, parecía que se acaba de levantar de una siesta.

 _¡Kami! Se veía tan malditamente sexy._

― Traje los papeles que pediste.― le ofreció las carpetas intentando distraerse.

― Ya no los necesito, déjalas en la mesa de la sala.― dijo al ofrecerle entrada.

― ¡¿Hiciste qué vinera en vano?!― gritó al seguir en la entrada.

― Que pases.― la jaló de la muñeca obligándola a entrar, él mismo debió cargar las carpetas y llevarlas hasta la sala.― Tu visita no será en vano, quiero que hagas de comer.

― Ni siquiera lo pides amablemente.― le reprochó Rin inflando sus cachetes molesta.― Además, podrías pedir a domicilio.

― Eso eh comido los últimos días y... ¿Podrías hacer algo de comer, por favor?

― Eso está mejor ¿Qué quieres?.― preguntó con llena de felicidad.

― Lo que puedas hacer con lo que hay.

Sesshoumaru guió a Rin hasta la cocina **,** de inmediato ella se buscó en todas las gavetas y en el refrigerador para ver qué era lo que él tenía, no tenía mucho ¿Qué podía hacer con algunas verduras, tofu, tallarines y un poco de cerdo? Ahora que lo recordaba a Sessho le gustaban las comidas calientes en invierno, ¡Eso era! Prepararía _Nabe_. Lavó y cortó las verduras, luego las hecho en una olla y mientras tanto asó el cerdo.

― Sessho ¿Dónde tienes la sal?― no la veía por ningún lado.

― Justo aquí.― dijo al abrir una gaveta alta y bajar un frasco blanco, Rin frunció el seño, odiaba ser tan pequeña.

― Gracias ¿Mañana ya regresas a la oficina?― preguntó al voltearse y ver la olla.

― ¿Tanto me extrañas?― una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

― No voy a contestar.― no le iba a dar ese gusto, le castigaría por hacerla ir a su casa con una mentira, le pudo decir la verdad y ella gustosa iría.― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó nerviosa al sentirlo a su espalda muy junto a ella.

― Quiero mi respuesta.― dijo mientras se inclinaba y depositaba besos a lo largo del cuello de Rin.

― Pudiste decirme la verdad y hubiera venido.― intentaba concentrarse en la comida que se cocía frente a ella, pero le era difícil.

― Me gusta molestarte.― admitió al abrazarla por la cintura y morderle levemente el cuello.

― Me dejarás marca y...

― Usa bufanda, sigue nevando.― dijo al restándole importancia.― Pero si no quieres que siga, contéstame.

― Si lo hago, te extraño.― admitió y no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir la lengua de Sesshoumaru pasar por su clavícula.

Al escucharla no se permitió perder más tiempo, la giró y la subió en la encimera del centro. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella, le besó cada centímetro de su nívea piel, sus manos se introdujeron bajo su blusa y subieron hasta donde estaba el broche del sostén.

Rin se sobresalto en el momento que sintió su sostén aflojarse, sintió miedo de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba Sesshoumaru y le apartó solo un poco, era la primera vez que le veía agitado y sonrojado, aquella visión le provocó más calor y aumento cuando vio que no le quitaba los ojos de un punto en especifico. Bajo su vista y vio alarmada que los primeros botones de su blusa estaban abiertos.

Cuando ella le separó de él gruñó molesto, pero al alejarse un poco, su mirada dorada se deleito con los senos de Rin que se notaban más por dos cosas, la primera: la blusa estaba casi desabotonada; y la segunda: el sostén se había bajado lo suficiente. Le terminó de abrir la blusa y la recostó sobre la encimera, sobresaltándola de nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo le beso desde el estómago y fue subiendo hasta el valle de sus senos, mientras sus manos intentaban con desesperación bajarle el pantalón.

Rin gimió al sentir el calor de los besos de Sesshoumaru sobre su vientre, arqueando la espalda, escuchó el sonido de algo romperse y luego de un objeto metálico caer, no le prestó importancia, era más atractivo concentrarse en los besos del chico.

― Sessho...― gimió ya no pudiendo más con el remolino de sensaciones que nacían en su cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué tenías hoy que usar pantalón?

― Estaba nevando ¡Ah!― grito al sentir que él le había dado un pequeño mordisco.

Ya había logrado bajarle hasta las caderas el pantalón, ahora solo le quedaba quitárselo, pero en ese momento tenía el suficiente espacio para que una de sus manos entrara entre los pantalones.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó nerviosa al sentir que la mano de él peligrosamente en el borde de sus pantis.

― Castigarte.― sonrió perversamente y fue bajando su mano por adentro de la tela.

― ¡No!... Sessho, eso no...― pidió intentando alejarse, pero él la tenía bien aprisionada.

― ¿Me tienes miedo?

― Nunca, pero...

― Entonces cállate y no cierres las piernas.

Primero volvió a besarla y al sentirla perderse de nuevo, bajo más su mano, ya podía sentir la calidez de ella, la volvería loca, le haría gritar su nombre y no la dejaría irse en todo el fin de semana. Aquel era un excelente plan, pero cuando estaba por iniciar con su tortura, el timbre sonó, lo ignoró y se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero volvió a sonar volviéndose más insistente.

― ¡Kuso!― le jaló para ponerla de pie y le ayudo a subir su pantalón.― Ve al baño y arréglate.

Rin estaba nerviosa y casi en shock, pero logró hacerle caso y fue al baño, se miró en el espejo y tenía todo el torso rojo, un pequeño moretón ya se comenzaba a formar en su seno izquierdo y su cabello estaba enredado. Estuvo a punto de acostarse con Sesshoumaru y alguien debió llamar a la puerta. ¡Quería llorar por la frustración!

Molesto se arregló la ropa, tenía suerte de llevar un pantalón holgado, porque si no, su excitación sería más que evidente. Fue hasta la puerta, encontrándose con la persona menos deseada en esos momentos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó de mala a la mujer frente de él.

― Me enteré que discutiste con tu padre y ahora no vas a la oficina.― dijo aquella mujer y entró sin ser invitada.

― Madre, no es buen momento.― le sacaría de su casa y si tenía suerte podía seguir con lo suyo con Rin en la cama.

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Te gusto mi regalo?.― no había recibido ni una llamada de agradecimiento por los chocolates.

― No me gustan los dulces.

― Cuando eras niño los adorabas.

― Pero ya no.

― ¿Y esto?― preguntó al ver colgado un abrigo de mujer.

― Es de una chica que me trajo algunos papeles de la oficina.― dijo al señalar las carpetas que estaban en la mesa de centro.― Pasó al baño.― escuchó pasos y vio a Rin que se acercaba a paso lento.― Sakuraba ven, ella es mi madre.

Rin caminó hasta quedar frente a ambas personas, la madre de Sesshoumaru era hermosa, tenía un porte fino, elegante, frío y calculador, igual que su hijo.

― ¿Solo te vino a dejar unos papeles?― preguntó incrédula.

― Sí, y ya se va.― dijo Sesshoumaru al ofrecerle a Rin su abrigo, quien lo cogió y estaba poniéndoselo cuando la mujer le llamó.

― Ven niña, soy Meidou Irasue.― dijo al ofrecerle asiento en el sillón.

― Mucho gusto, Sakuraba Rin.― se presentó sin moverse de su lugar.

― Está nevando, quédate un rato más, luego te puedo dejar en tu casa.

― Ella ya se va madre, en la recepción le pedirán un taxi, no quiero tener que pagarle más horas extras.― debía alejar a Rin de su madre, no sería bueno que ella se encaprichara con la castaña.

― En ese caso yo también me voy y la llevo.― dijo decidida y se puso de pie.

― ¿Ahora ya no quieres hablar?― preguntó Sesshoumaru al interponerse en el paso de su madre.― Puedes irte Sakuraba.

― Con permiso, buenas noches.― se despido de madre e hijo, aquello fue incómodo en muchos sentidos y estaba aliviada de poder irse.

― Mi hijo amado igual a su padre y su medio hermano, enamorarse de una empleada.― dijo con burla al recordar que Toga la dejo por la hija del que era su jefe de seguridad.

No le guardaba rencor realmente a su ex esposo, su matrimonio no iba bien, ella tenía sus quereres y solo seguían juntos por Sessho, pero una vez que comprendieron que en realidad lo de ellos no tenía salvación, se separaron.

― Te creí con mejor gusto.

― Me entero que te le acercaste, la lastimas o...

― No soy un monstruo, jamás haría algo que lastimara a mi amado y único hijo. ¿Estabas cocinando?― preguntó al oler la comida.― Ya que no me dejaste conocer a tu ¿Novia? Me quedo a comer.― fue a la cocina y se encontró con una olla hirviendo, en el suelo había un frasco roto de lo que parecía soya, un tazón metálico, restos de verduras y algunos huevos.― La cocina no se te da, haces un desastre.― dijo a su hijo al ir a apagar la estufa.

Sesshoumaru resopló, había olvidado que en la cocina había un pequeño desastre, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, no debía olvidar repetir aquel desastre con Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba esperando en la oficina de su hermano a que Rin le llevará la cámara que Kagome guardaba en el trabajo, la que tenían en casa se había descompuesto y ella quería tomarle fotos a sus hijos con los sacos que les dio su tío. Se estaba aburriendo, Sesshoumaru no decía una sola palabra, mejor hubiera pasado directo a buscarla, pero fue a verlo y él le llamó a Rin pidiéndole que se las llevará. No dejaba de observar a su hermano, algo raro estaba pasando, actuaba raro.

En cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiera corrido de la oficina y le hubiese mandado a buscar la cámara personalmente, pero ahora le daba la impresión que le alegró cuando le comentó de la cámara. Si no lo conociera diría que quería una excusa para ver a Rin. Escuchó que la puerta de la oficina se abría y vio entrar a Rin.

― Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza, no la encontraba.― dijo al dársela a Inuyasha.

― Gracias.

― Me saluda a Kagome y a los gemelos, espero poder verlos de nuevo, son un amor y si necesitan que alguien los cuide un día o una noche que quieran salir, pueden pedírmelo yo los...

― Rin, necesito que me escojas las mejores fotos de la piscina.― interrumpió Sesshoumaru, no quería que ella siguiera hablando tan ameno con el idiota de Inuyasha.

Rin le miró nerviosa, le había llamado por su nombre frente a Inuyasha, ¿Se habría dado cuenta?. Deseaba que Inuyasha no lo hubiera notado.

Inuyasha no salía de su asombró, Sesshoumaru no llamó a Rin por su apellido. Observó a ambos, ella tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba nerviosa, por eso hablaba tanto; por otro lado, Sesshoumaru seguía tan inmutable como siempre, pero veía a Rin a los ojos... Le bastaron solo otros segundo para que su cerebro hiciera conexión.

― Ella te gusta ¿Verdad?.― preguntó casi de inmediato cuando Rin se fue de la oficina, pero su hermano no le contestó.― ¡Sesshoumaru!― casi le gritó para alterarlo.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Que Rin te gusta.

― No digas tonterías.

― No hay nada de malo en que ella te guste, es una linda chica.

― No lo entiendes, se supone que debo procurar el éxito de la constructora y eso solo se lograría si nos fusionamos con la empresa de materiales "Gunsen".

― ¿Y desde cuando el gran Sesshoumaru necesita a otros para tener éxito?― escuchó a su hermano gruñir, le había dado en su orgullo.

― Si no piensas tener nada serio con ella no le des más esperanzas, deja que se busque a algu...

― Ya tienes lo que viniste a recoger, largo.― le cortó visiblemente furioso.

― Después de la muerte de Kikyou no quería creer que hubiera alguien que la pudiera reemplazar, alejaba a Kagome porque ella me ponía feliz, me dio miedo el ver que ella se había vuelto más importante de lo que fue alguna vez Kikyou, cuando me enteré que podía no verla nunca más me aterré, no quería que se fuera... Podemos negarlo pero somos parecidos, no mostramos fácilmente nuestros sentimientos, pero aprendí a hacerle ver a Kagome que la amo... Sé que Rin te ama, te mira como Kagome me mira, ella solo necesita que de vez en cuando le des alguna caricia, la sujetes de la mano o la abrases, si lo haces ella estará feliz... Y no tengas miedo de abrirte con ella. No la pierdas.

Inuyasha se levantó y salió de la oficina, por ahora mantendría el secretó, incluso de Kagome. Solo esperaba que el terco de Sesshoumaru hiciera lo correcto.

* * *

No podía creer todo el trabajo que tenían, debía organizar el equipo que se encargaría de la construcción de una pista de atletismo en una escuela, verificar las cotizaciones con varios proveedores de materiales y organizar una reunión con la compañía Gunsen. Se recargó en su silla y se dispuso a descansar un poco, pero aquello no se pudo, Jaken había entrado.

― Jefecito ¿Qué debo hacer con Sakuraba?

― ¿Hacer con qué?― no entendía de que le hablaba, no había pasado nada malo con Rin, ella nunca daba problemas.

― No vino a trabajar y no llamó.― Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos de golpe, pero logró mantener la calma.

― Es la primera vez que lo hace, cuando venga le llamaré la atención.― dio como solución.

― Con todo respeto, es muy blando con la chiquilla, en ocasiones se sale y regresa ya tarde, teniendo el descaro de checar su salida tarde y usted le paga horas extras.

― ¿Me estas cuestionando Jaken?― preguntó enojado, no estaba de humor para que le discutieran.

― Yo solo digo que...― intentó explicarse pero estaba nervioso, su jefe estaba hecho un demonio furioso en esos momentos.

― Si te digo que se las pagues, se las pagas, se va porque le mando hacer encargos.

― Para eso tiene a los mensajeros y...

― Jaken.― le nombró en advertencia, no iba a permitir que le siguiera repelando.

― Varios empleados me han reclamado por ese hecho y no sé qué decirles.

― Bien, descuéntale el día.― aceptó de mala gana, no quería que Rin tuviera problemas con sus compañeros, luego él le haría un cheque pagándole las horas.― Sí es todo, largo. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Espero un tiempo prudente para asegurarse que Jaken se había ido y cogió su celular, le llamó a Rin, necesitaba saber que nada malo le había pasado. Marcó unas veinte veces en quince minutos, observó los pendientes que tenía en el escritorio y se dio cuenta que si no verificaba que Rin estuviera con bien no podría concentrarse.

* * *

 **Miles de gracias por los mensajes, me pone feliz que les guste, tenía mis dudas al escribir con esta pareja pero creo que no me va tan mal :P.**

 **Y Sí. Lo de "Bonitos y Gorditos" lo puse por los "Pingüinos de Madagascar", no pude evitarlo XD.**

 **18/10/2015**

 ** **Palabras aprox: Word:**** ** ** **4,615****.**

 **Palabras Acumuladas aprox: 17,445.**

 **Por los dioses, veía lejano llegar a minimo de 10mil palabras y ahora ya las pase.  
**


	7. El Tornado se Desata

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Variables:

Mamá, termo, pintura de cabello, _pastillas_ , enjuague bucal, pintura, pasta de dientes, regla, lentes, puerta.

 ***** Invierno.

 ***** Cafetería, cocina, zoológico, acera, florería.

 ***** Café, azul, amarillo, negro.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Leer el capítulo bajo su propio riesgo, el contenido de este escrito puede producir sonrojos excesivos, mordidas de labios, coche de neuronas y la muerte de algunas, en casos graves hemorragias nasales y gritos.**

 **No es broma, Ni simulacro, repito, No es broma, Ni simulacro.**

* * *

 **7\. El Tornado se Desata.**

Se estiró en su cama con pereza, no quería salir de entre las cobijas, sacó una mano de la calidez de la cama y cogió del buro su celular que hacía un pitido indicando "batería baja". Bostezo y fue enfocando su vista lentamente a la pantalla del aparato, pero al ver la hora el sueño se le fue y se levantó olvidando el frío ¡Las 12:42! ¡Se había quedado dormida! ¿Cómo es que le había pasado? Desde que terminó la universidad no le ocurría. Debía ser por el antigripal que tomó antes de dormir, se había sentido con dolor de cabeza y malestar en la garganta, no quería faltar y no ver a Sesshoumaru, pero al final no sirvió de nada, había faltado.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, se prepararía algo de "desayunar", sin embargo por la hora eso ya no podía ser llamado así, qué más daba, su estómago gruñía, comería algo y luego a bañarse, ya no tenía caso que fuese al trabajo.

Una hora después estaba sentada en el sillón, con las piernas arriba de este y cubierta por una cobija. Ya que no fue al trabajo aprovecharía para disfrutar su día, pasaba los canales buscado qué ver, en uno de ellos estaba terminando una película que no era de su agrado, pero en 10 minutos iniciaba otra que le gustaba. Fue a la cocina y puso en el microondas una bolsa de palomitas, faltaban 28 segundos para que terminaran de reventar, cuando sonó el timbre. Tal vez era el cartero, había pedido por internet una _snuggie_.

― Sessho.― se sorprendió al verlo en la entrada, en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza que fuese él.

Después de aquellos segundos de tortuosa espera, Rin abrió la puerta y Sesshoumaru al verla sana y salva, no pudo controlarse por más tiempo, con una mano la sujetó por la cintura y con la otra su rostro, solo se permitió mirarla a los ojos un segundo y la beso, los hizo entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la angustia que le hizo pasar Rin, sí ella no abría, no sabría dónde comenzar a buscarla y eso lo alteraba más. Pero ella abrió la puerta, ahora debía intentar calmarse y que mejor manera para ello, que besándola, aunque ahora su cuerpo temblase de excitación.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? ¿Por qué no contestabas?― preguntaba al separarse un poco y aprisionarla contra la pared derecha del recibidor.

Rin suspiró al intentar recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo vio en la entrada y en un segundo ser aprisionada por él, se sintió intimidada, solo ahora se daba cuenta de la gran figura que era Sesshoumaru. Sin esperárselo él la besaba con exigencia, podía sentir el cuerpo de él temblar y a cada caricia se relajaba un poco. Cuando el beso terminó, estaba acorralada contra la pared y era observaba con esos penetrantes ojos dorados que exigían una explicación por su ausencia.

― Porque me quede dormida y olvide cargar en la noche el celular, me desperté al escuchar la alarma de batería baja.― se disculpó apenada, Sessho había ido hasta su casa porque estaba preocupado, ella le preocupaba y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

― ¿Solo por eso?― quería dejar de pensar que había otra razón.

Por su mente se había pasado la posibilidad de que ella fuese a renunciar o que su madre a pesar de prometer no acercarse lo había hecho.

― En verdad, tomé un antigripal y creo fue muy fuerte para mi.― explicó dándole una sonrisa.― Vamos a la sala ¿Quieres té?― ofreció al querer salir de aquella posición tan... Peligrosamente excitante.

― ¿Qué es esto?― preguntó al ver un obsequio en la pequeña mesa del recibidor junto a ellos.

― Es para el hijo de la señora Hibiki, el sábado es su cumpleaños, en ocasiones él me ayuda a sacar la basura.

― Espero su hijo tenga 5 años.

Rin sonrió emocionada, Sesshoumaru se había puesto celoso. Era la primera vez que lo veía celoso, no, realmente no era la primera vez, cuando salió con Ryu también lo estaba.

― Tiene 8.

Sesshoumaru esbozo una ligera sonrisa, se estuvo preocupando por nada, Rin era suya y nada ni nadie se la iba a quitar, después de todo ¿Quién era mejor para ella que él?. La observó allí, acorralada contra la pared, la tenía a su merced y ya que los dos tenían la tarde libre, porque sí, ya no regresaría al trabajo ese día, mañana ya se encargaría de sacar toda aquella carga. Ahora aprovecharía lo que dejaron inconcluso en la cocina, la cogió del mentón y la beso, en un pestañear Rin tenía las piernas al rededor de su cintura, mientras él se ocupaba por dejar besos a lo largo del cuello de ella.

No evito gemir al sentir la dureza de Sesshoumaru contra su intimidad, como pudo le quito su saco y aflojó la corbata, mientras se frotaba contra la entrepierna del chico, logrando que gruñera y la aprisionara más contra la pared.

\+ ¡Rin! ― se escuchó que gritaban mientras tocaban el timbre

Se detuvieron pero no se separaron, no podían creer la suerte que tenían. Aún así, Sesshoumaru ya había tomado una decisión, no permitiría que les jodieran el momento de nuevo.

― Es Miho.― susurró Rin al reconocer la voz de su amiga.

\+ ¡Rin! ¿Estás en casa?― ahora era la voz de Sora.

― No hables.― pidió el chico contra los labios de ella.

\+ ¡¿Estás bien?!― gritó Himawari.

\+ No veo a nadie.― dijo Sora al intentar ver por las ventanas.― Pero la tele está encendida.― al escuchar eso Rin se mordió el labio, solo esperaba que no insistieran más.

\+ La puerta trasera.― sugirió Miho, pero tampoco veían a alguien.― Tal vez esta en el baño.

\+ Llamemos más tarde, tenemos que regresar al trabajo.― Himawari estaba nerviosa, no quería llegar tarde y les descontaran de la paga.

Las escucharon irse y Sesshoumaru dejó a Rin en el suelo, logrando desconcertar a la castaña.

― ¿Se... Sesshomaru?― preguntó confundida.

― Que sea la última vez que faltas y no me llamas de inmediato para decirme la razón.

― Lo prometo.

― Me metes en líos y Jaken debió descontarte el día.

― Comprendo.

― ¿Hasta cuándo volverá a estar largo?― preguntó al pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Rin.

― Un año, ¡No desesperes!― se apresuró a decir al verlo apretar los dientes.― Ya no lo tengo arriba de los hombros... Vamos por el té.

― No quiero un té, te baje para reclamarte por los problemas en que me metes y...― de nuevo la pego a él al sujetarla por la cintura con ambas manos.― Para que me digas donde está la recámara.

― Sessho...

― Yo no tengo problema en hacerlo aquí, te podría llevar al sofá pero las cortinas están abiertas, alguien puede vernos y una cama es más cómoda.― explicaba al besar a Rin en el cuello.

― Por el pasillo al fondo.

Sesshoumaru la alzó e hizo que le rodeara con las piernas, la beso en la boca de manera exigente y la llevó a la recámara. Entraron a la recamara, la cama estaba en medio de la habitación, el único pero que él le encontró, era individual, pero ya se las arreglaría para acomodarse, no iba a dejar pasar otra oportunidad.

Sin delicadeza alguna dejo caer a la Rin en el colchón, se quito desesperadamente el cinturón y la camisa, sin dejar de verla, ella le observaba expectante, con nervios, pero ansiosa. Entonces como ágil cazador que a acorralado a su presa, se poso sobre Rin.

― Solo tienes esta oportunidad para decirme que me largue, porque no pienso detenerme ¿Entendiste?.

Sin proponérselo, Rin bajo la mirada dudando en qué contestar, le invadían los nervios, miedo e inseguridad; no creía poder estar a la altura de la naturaleza apasionante que Sessho le había demostrado en otras ocasiones, pero... ¡Lo amaba y daría lo mejor de ella!.

― Quiero que te quedes.― ni bien terminó la frase cuando Sesshoumaru ya la estaba besado, al verla bajar la mirada, se arrepintió de haberle dado esa opción, pero cuando comenzó a sonreír antes de contestarle, supo que ella ya era suya.

Fue abriendo los botones de la blusa de Rin y apenas tuvo a su alcance aquellos apetecibles senos, no perdió tiempo en besarlos y bajar el sostén que le impendía un contacto más directo. Comenzó lamiendo uno y masajeando el otro, turnándose entre los dos montes hasta que decidió que era tiempo de hacerla gritar. Subió sus labios y la beso, quería que se perdiera en aquel demandante beso para que no se sobresaltara al llevar una de sus manos entre sus bragas.

Rin estaba tan pedida en el placer que le brindaba Sesshoumaru que cuando él introdujo sin aviso alguno un dedo dentro de su entrepierna, mordió el labio del chico y él gruño de satisfacción, podían llamarlo masoquista, porque le había gustado. Movió con habilidad su dedo, consiguiendo que Rin se lubricara, ahora ya podía entrar y salir sin dificultad, era momento de subir la intensidad. Le bajo las bragas e introdujo un segundo dedo en aquella chorreante cavidad, Rin retrocedió pero la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas, dejo de besarla y se alzó solo un poco para verla, la visión que tuvo solo sirvió para excitarlo a tal punto que sentía su miembro más duro que nunca. La tenía bajo su dominio con los pechos rojos, respirando con apuro y cada vez que el movía con más premura sus dedos, ella se aferraba a la cobija. Sintió aquellas calientes y húmedas paredes aprisionar sus dedos con más fuerza, su castaña estaba por llegar a su orgasmo y él no podía estar más feliz.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó al sacar sus dedos llenos del lubricante natural de ella y Rin solo pudo asentir, tenía muy fresca aquella gran ola placer que la había dejado sin aliento y atontada.― Bien, porque viene la segunda parte.

Rin dejó salir un pequeño grito en el momento que sintió sin barrera alguna, el duro miembro del chico en su vientre, quería mirar, quería conocer aquella parte de la anatomía del hombre que le traía loca de amor, intentó armarse de valor pero no tuvo tiempo, Sesshoumaru ya se había acomodado entre sus piernas y sentía el glande intentar entrar en su cavidad.

Fue entrando poco a poco, sin dificultad alguna, eso le gustó, que Rin no sintiera dolor le subía el ego. Le tomó la pierna derecha y la colocó en su cintura, logrando entrar más, se inclinó sobre ella para besarla antes de comenzar con las embestidas, las leguas de ambos danzaban juntas generando olas de placer, con un movimiento de cadera sacó su miembro solo un poco y lo adentro dispuesto a dejarse envolver por completo por aquella cálida cavidad, pero no pudo, lo intentó de nuevo y obtuvo solo el mismo resultado.

Desistió de sus intentos, si lo repetía o la forzaba solo la lastimaría, la beso y bajo una de sus manos a su entrepierna en un intento desesperado por excitarla lo más que podía, con ello esperaba dilatarla más, al sacar sus dedos los vio con sangre y gruño enojado con él mismo, lo último que quería era lastimarla. Dejo de intentar entrar por completo, por ahora se conformaría con la mitad, pero debía enseñarle a relajarse, no pensaba pasar por aquello de nuevo.

Se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Sesshoumaru, todo iba muy bien, no se explicaba porque de un momento a otro sintió dolor, trato de enfocarse en los besos, las caricias en sus senos, en las descargas de placer que iniciaban en su clítoris y recorrían todo su cuerpo, en el cuerpo caliente del chico, pero no era suficiente, el dolor seguía presente, separó más las piernas para ver si con eso él entraba mejor, entró más pero le dolió más.

― Rin...― le llamó con voz ronca, lograr entrar más en ella fue una deliciosa tortura, pero no quería lastimarla.― No hagas eso... Ponlas como las tenías.

― Sessho, yo...― quería llorar, lo que más temía se hacía realidad, ella no estaba hecha para alguien como ese hombre.

― Sé que te duele, por eso te lo digo... Tranquila, haré que lo disfrutes.

Sus embestidas no fueron muy profundas pero si constantes, podía sentir que ella finalmente lo disfrutaba, volvió a llevar una de sus manos a la unión de ambos y con destreza masajeo de nuevo el pequeño botón de placer en ella. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña, le besaba el cuello y con la mano libre se sostenía para no dejar caer todo su peso en el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha.

En el instante que Rin gimió por su orgasmo, se dejó llevar, corriéndose dentro de ella, no dejó de moverse hasta que se hubo descargado por completo, llenado aquel ardiente vientre con su semen.

Estar con Rin era tan placentero, lo mejor que pudo sentir. Recordaba los días en la universidad cuando se enrolaba con alguna que otra solo para calmar sus hormonas o en las vacaciones y disfrutaba de alguna extranjera. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con la mujer bajo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que procuraba que su amante también lo disfrutara o que no le fuera incómodo. Rin era todo para él y el miedo que sintió al no encontrarla se lo hizo saber.

Apartó un par de mechones del rostro de ella, tenía la cara roja al igual que su torso, pero este a causa de sus besos. En sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas y aún así ella le sonreía. Se inclinó a besarla suavemente, sin prisa y sin intención de provocarla de nuevo. Rin no tardo en quedarse dormida, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más.

― Eres mía, completamente mía.― dijo al salir de ella y al sentir sus fluidos al rededor de su miembro recordó que debía pasar por la farmacia y comprar condones, porque si, tenía planeado repetir aquello más veces.

Por ahora solo rogaba que la jovencita no resultara embarazada, no era el momento para un hijo.

* * *

La última semana había sido un sueño, no podía creer que ella y Sesshoumaru ya se hubieran acostado, no habían hecho el amor de nuevo, no al menos al 100%; únicamente Sesshoumaru se dedicaba a "enseñarle" como relajarse cuando era penetrada, ya recibía sin dificultad tres dedos de él, pero no se comparaban con el grueso miembro del chico. Le había pedido a él que la penetrará de nuevo con su pene, pero le contestó que no lo haría hasta que aprendiera a no ponerse nerviosa cuando estaba siendo penetrada.

Intentó no seguir recordando aquellos encuentros, no porque no le hubiesen gustado, pero el pensar en Sesshoumaru sobre ella, sudado y agitado por el placer, la calentaban y su rostro se ponía rojo cual carbón al fuego. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, salió del elevador y fue a su oficina encontrándose con una sorpresa.

― ¡Kagome! Regresaste.― exclamó sorprendida al ver a su amiga colgando su abrigó en un perchero.― ¿Y los gemelos?.

― Hola Rin, ellos están con la madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi insistió en cuidarlos ¿Cómo has estado?.

― Bien, todo en orden ¿Y tú?.

― Algo cansada pero ya era hora de volver.― dijo algo decaída, ese iba a ser el primer día que se separaría por más tiempo de sus bebés.

Rin estaba por preguntar por su repentina baja de ánimo, cuando la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir y un confiado Sesshoumaru entraba buscando a su castaña.

― Rin...― apenas dijo el nombre de ella y frunció el seño molesto, había olvidado que su cuñada ya volvía ese día.

― Hola onisan ¿No te alegras de verme?.― saludo Kagome, al ver la mala cara que puso al verla y de inmediato dedujo la razón, habría que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta.

― Como sea.― dijo intentando mantener su postura de indiferencia.― Necesito que vayan a una casa tomar notas, los dueños van a remodelar el jardín, está es la dirección.― explicó al darle a Kagome una tarjeta.― Y pueden llevarse uno de los coches de la compañía.

Él había planeado mandar a Rin y luego "fingir" un problema para salirse a secuestrarla, pero todo se fue al carajo al toparse con su cuñada.

 **...**

Gran parte de la mañana se la pasaron en aquella casa, nadie de la familia se ponía de acuerdo en qué querían. La esposa quería un jardín zen, las hijas una enorme piscina y el esposo un lugar para hacer barbacoa. Lo bueno es que el jardín era muy grande y lograron distribuir todo lo que querían a la perfección. De regresó a la oficina Kagome ya no podía más con su curiosidad y aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para satisfacerla.

― Rin.

― ¿Qué pasa?.

― ¿Cómo es que han mantenido en secreto su relación?

― ¿Qué re-la-ción? ¿Quiénes?― preguntó nerviosa y su cara se pintó inmediatamente de rojo

― Tú y Sesshoumaru, es un milagro que nadie en el trabajo lo sepa.

― ¿Sería muy malo?

― Para mí punto de vista no, me alegró por ustedes, pero... Es como una **regla** no escrita que "si eres empleado, no puedes tener nada que ver con el jefe".

― Pero tú eres su cuñada, la nuera del jefe dueño y...― hablaba a toda prisa Rin, por los nervios.

― Lo sé, me refiero a algo sentimental, lo mío fue un poco diferente, pero no por ello menos complicado... Inuyasha no trabaja allí y eso lo hizo un poco más fácil, quiero decir, pueden seguir juntos pero no en el mismo lugar.

― No le veo lo malo, hay compañeros que salen juntos y...

― Es diferente, comenzaran a acosarte, te lo digo porque me paso, creen que tenemos beneficios y de alguna manera lo es, salí antes y volví mucho después por maternidad.

― Pero...

― ¿Lo has hablado con Sesshoumaru?― Kagome arrancó el coche al ponerse el verde.

― Dice que no me preocupe, no quiero dejar ese trabajo.

― Sí te dice eso, confía en él, después de todo, es un Taisho.― dijo con una amplia sonrisa para tranquilizarla.― Dime, el día que se coincidieron en la casa, me estabas hablando de él ¿Cierto?.― Rin confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.― Ya me lo imaginaba.― Kagome vio una pequeña plaza y entró al estacionamiento.

― ¿Dónde vamos?.― Rin no entendía la razón de haberse desviado.

― Vamos a comer.

― Ya debimos volver, solo nos quedan 10 minutos de comida.

Kagome sonrió maliciosamente y tomó su celular, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Rin.

― Onisan, Rin tiene hambre y vamos por una hamburguesa...― no podía creer que Kagome le hubiese llamado a Sesshoumaru.― No quiere ir porque le preocupa que ya tardamos... Está bien, díselo tú... Habla con él.― Kagome le pasó el celular a Rin y lo cogió con nervios.

― ¿Si?

+Ve a comer, no quiero que te desmayes.― dijo masajeándose las sienes, solo había una razón por la cual Kagome había hecho todo aquello, ya sabía que tenía una relación con Rin.

― Está bien.

\+ Y Rin, no te preocupes por llegar tarde, yo me encargo.― casi podía verla preocupándose, ¿Cuántas veces le tenía que decir que mientras él estuviera a cargo, no debía preocuparse por tonterías?.

― Gracias.― contestó con una sonrisa.― Nos vemos luego.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó Kagome al verla ya más relajada.

― Vamos a comer.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+**

Le encantaba tener a Rin en su casa, eso le hacía sentir más posesivo hacía ella. Quería pedirle que se mudaran juntos, pero no era el momento, primero debía arreglar algunas cosas de su vida y luego ya podía estar con su chiquilla libremente, sin ataduras. Al verla volver de la cocina, apagó la televisión que realmente no estaba viendo, necesitaba hablar con ella.

― ¿Terminaste?.

― Debe hornearse 15 minutos y podemos comer.― le gustaba hacer de comer para él y se sentía alagada cuando Sesshoumaru se comía toda su comida.

― Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar.― pidió al señalar su pierna izquierda.

Rin obedeció y aguardo a que él comenzará a hablar, estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que le decía aquello.

― Kagura jamás fue nada mío realmente, solo coincidíamos por negocios.― soltó sin preámbulos.

― No tienes que explicarme, yo...― no quería obligarlo a hablar de algo que no quería.

― Tomé la elección de que permaneceríamos juntos y quiero dejar todo en claro.― Rin guardo silencio, dándole a entender que continuara.― La gente dio por hecho que tuvimos algo, en aquella época tome la decisión de demostrarle a mi padre que podía manejar la constructora, le demostraría que era tan frío y calculador como él, poco después ella se fue y sé que pensaron que cambie por ella, pero jamás fue así.

― Cuando ella volvió tú...

― El primer día acepte su invitación por mera cortesía y los demás días solo fueron negocios. No tienes idea de lo frustrante que me era no poder "secuestrarte" para ir a comer.― escucharlo decir eso hizo que Rin sonriera, extrañaba sus salidas clandestinas.― Quiero que te quede bien claro que no pienso separarme de ti.

El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir a mil por hora, allí estaba "la mirada" de la que le habló Kagome, estaba segura que ya la había visto muchas veces pero solo ahora la entendía.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que somos pareja, novios?― preguntó con nervios y miedo al temer haber preguntado una estupidez.

― No preguntes tonterías, ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos ser?.

― Te amo "Maru".― no podía ocultar se felicidad, poco a poco todas sus inseguridades se iban esfumando.

― ¿Qué paso con "Sessho"?

― "Maru" también me gusta.― confesó al darle un casto beso en los labios.

― Ve a ver si ya está la comida, tengo hambre.― estaba avergonzado, Rin lograba derribar todos los muros que ponía para que no vieran sus sentimientos y por extrañado que fuera, no le importaba.

Comieron tranquilamente y ahora Rin estaba por lavar los platos cuando Sesshoumaru llegó por detrás, filtrando sus manos bajo su playera y aprisionarla por la cintura al momento que rosaba con su nariz su cuello.

― Sesshoumaru.― suspiró por el placer que nacía en ella.

― La última vez que estuviste aquí nos interrumpieron, esta vez no.― dijo roncamente al bajar una de sus manos y llevarla hasta la entrepierna de Rin, iniciando una deliciosa tortura sobre el clítoris de la muchacha.

― Pero...― ahogo un gemido cuando se vio invadida por dos de los dedos de Sesshoumaru.

― Me gusta más cuando gimes que cuando hablas.

― Eso no es lindo.

― Te mostraré algo lindo.― dijo al morderle el hombro y llevarla a la encimera del centro, dejándola recargada boca abajo.

Se quitó rápidamente su playera y pantalón, no quería que Rin se le escapara; se posó de nuevo sobre ella, le bajo el pantalón del pijama y las bragas, subió sus manos por la espalda de ella para deshacerse del sostén y mientras luchaba para quitárselo, le llenaba la espalda de besos y frotaba su miembro contra el trasero de la muchacha, arrancándole sonidos de placer.

En el momento que Sesshoumaru le hubo quitado su playera y sostén, sintió el frió del mármol en sus senos, pero no duro mucho tiempo. Él no tardó en tomarlos entre sus manos y acariciarlos, apretando de vez en cuando sus sensibles pezones. Lo que no sabía era que él tenía también otros planes, bajó la mano derecha y la llevó hasta los genitales femeninos, apretando, retorciendo y jalando el pequeño monte de placer de la muchacha. Rin se retorcía, alzaba sus caderas buscando un contacto más directo con el miembro del chico, gritó al alcanzar su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Aprovechando que Rin se encontraba recuperándose, recogió del suelo su pantalón y sacó un condón, colocándoselo rápidamente, para regresar a su anterior posición. Le separó las piernas a la castaña y la penetró, en definitiva ahora era más fácil y ya estaba casi por enteró dentro de su vagina. Pero antes de lograr entrar por completo, Rin se tensó y gritó de dolor.

― Rin, relájate.― no entendía por qué se seguía poniendo nerviosa.

― Pero duele, creí que solo la primera vez...

― Debes relajarte, como te he enseñado, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, me gusta lo que veo y definitivamente me gusta lo que siento mientras nos unimos.― Rin soltó un par de lagrimas de pura felicidad.― Respira y relájate, que quiero enseñarte nuevas maneras de placer.

La palabras de Sesshoumaru funcionaron, Rin dejó de estar tensa y de un único movimiento de cadera, ya tenía toda la magnitud de Sesshoumaru dentro de ella. Ahora sí se podía decir que estaba llena, no tardó en ser arremetida una y otra vez por el chico.

Los genitales masculinos chocaban contra los pliegues femeninos y ayudaba a incrementar el placer en ambos. Rin se retorcía bajo el chico, quería que los embistes fuesen más rápidos, pero Sesshoumaru no parecía llevar prisa, sin embargo solo por un momento aumento la velocidad solo por complacerla, pero así como inició, salió de ella, dejándole un vació. Le estaba por protestar a Sesshoumaru pero no tuvo tiempo, él la había subido a la encimera y luego el subió quedando acostado sobre el mármol.

― Ponte sobre mí y empálate tu sola.

― Sessho... No, yo no...

― Claro que sí.― se levantó un poco para cogerla y obligarla a ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.― Empálate.― Rin suspiró, con temblorosas manos sujetó el miembro de él y lo llevó a su entrada, quiso acabar con ello rápidamente, pero el chico la dejó deteniéndola por las caderas.― Despacio, quiero ver cómo va desapareciendo dentro de ti.

Después de lo que parecieron unos largos minutos, tenía el miembro de Sesshoumaru dentro de ella y con ayuda de él, fue meciéndose y luego cabalgaba sobre aquel duro mástil. Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, pronto tendría otro orgasmo y no se creía con fuerzas para soportarlo, dejó caer su torso hacía adelante, agradeciendo mudamente que Sesshoumaru le ayudará a mantener el ritmo. Gritó el nombre de su amante cuando el calor acumulado en su vientre estalló.

Se recuperaba de su orgasmo cuando notó que Sesshoumaru seguía dentro de ella, duro como una estaca.

― ¿Por qué no acabaste?― preguntó confundida y él solo le sonrió, salió de ella y se sentó.

― Quiero hacerlo en otro lado.― dijo al quitarse el condón y Rin le observo sin entender.

― Mételo en tu boca.

 _¡¿Qué quería que hiciera qué?!_

― ¿Y si lo hago mal?― en verdad que no estaba convencida de aquello, ni siquiera tenía la teoría.

― Te lo haré saber, primero sostenlo y lámelo como si fuera una paleta o un helado.― Rin obedeció con nervios, pasó tímidamente su lengua por la longitud de aquel pedazo de carne, cerró los ojos e imaginó lo que Sesshoumaru le dijo.― Ahora mete la punta en su boca.― gruñó cuando la boca de ella le envolvió, la veía succionar y lamerle el pene, claro que no lo engullía por completo, pero era más que suficiente.

Estaba por llegar a su clímax, no aguantaría por mucho más y una perversa idea cruzó por su mente. Tratando de mantener el control, sujetó a Rin de la cabeza y le marcó un ritmo, ella estaba tan concentrada en darle placer que no notó que estaba por eyacular, tomándola por sorpresa cuando su boca se vio llena de semen.

― No lo escupas.― ordeno él.― Abre la boca.― ella obedeció cohibida, pero al velo sonreír se sintió orgullosa.― Quiero que lo tragues.― sin rechistar se pasó aquel viscoso liquido.

― Sabe raro.― dijo una vez que se lo paso.

Sesshoumaru le sujetó con ambas manos las mejillas y se inclinó a besarla, no fue un beso sin ánimo de lujuria, fue todo lo contrarío, quería provocarla de nuevo y solo se permitió terminarlo cuando la escuchó jadear.

― Te amo niña chillona.― confesó en el momento que Rin estaba perdida a causa del beso.

― ¿Qué dijiste?― no podía creer lo que había escuchado, porque no había escuchado mal ¿Verdad?.

― Lo que escuchaste.― dijo con una sonrisa divertida y se bajo de la encimera.― Me voy a bañar ¿Te vas a quedar allí?― preguntó al ver que Rin no salía del asombro.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Sesshoumaru bajo de las nubes y corrió tras él sin importarle su desnudez, no fue justo que se lo dijera después de aquel embriagante beso, pero esa era la naturaleza de él.

* * *

 **¡Seeeee! ¡Terminé soy tan feliz! Espero que esto recompense la pequeña brisa del pasado capitulo. Ahora tuvieron doble ración Muajajajajaja.**

 **26/10/2015**

 ** **Palabras aprox: Word:**** ** ** **4,810****.**

 **Palabras Acumuladas aprox: 22,255. ¡Kyaaa! mi limite son 30,000 en el siguiente ya no me extenderé tanto. Tengo que usar esas 7,745 palabras con sabiduria.**


	8. Juntos

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Variables:

*Mamá, termo, pintura de cabello, pastillas, enjuague bucal, pintura, pasta de dientes, regla, lentes, puerta.

 ***** Invierno.

 ***** Cafetería, cocina, zoológico, acera, florería.

 ***** Café, azul, amarillo, negro.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Leer el capítulo bajo su propio riesgo, el contenido de este escrito puede producir sonrojos excesivos, mordidas de labios, coche de neuronas y la muerte de algunas, en casos graves hemorragias nasales y gritos.**

* * *

 **8\. Juntos.**

Estaba técnicamente sola en la oficina, Kagome debió salir porque los gemelos no querían comer de la formula y llevaban ocho horas sin alimentarse, entonces fue a casa de sus suegros. Y por otro lado, mañana era 14 de febrero y sus compañeras aprovechando la hora de almuerzo fueron a comprar los ingredientes para preparar chocolates o comprarlos ya hechos. Pero ella se quedó, la razón: Su novio odiaba los chocolates.

Hecho en un sobre las fotos de la casa donde harían la remodelación del jardín y fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, era una lástima que él tuviese que haber salido y no poderlo ver. Al salir del elevador, la secretaría de Sessho que ya se iba.

― Yukina-san, vengo dejar las fotos que pidió el jefe.

― Niña, voy de salida a comer, entra y deja el sobre, pero no tardes y no olvides cerrar de nuevo la puerta.― indicó al no querer perder su hora de comida.

― Está bien, nos vemos.

Entró a la oficina y fue directo al escritorio, dejó el sobre juntó al ordenador y al salir vio de espaldas a una mujer que no tardó en reconocer, quiso esconderse, entrar de nuevo a la oficina y esperar a que se fuera, pero ya era muy tarde.

 _Kagura la había visto._

― Hola, ¿No hay nadie?.― preguntó Kagura al girarse y ver a la joven castaña.

― Es la hora del almuerzo.

― ¿Está Sesshoumaru? Tú jefe.― especificó al saber que los empleados no tuteaban al jefe.

― No, solo pasé a dejarle un pedido, ¿Lo buscaba para algo?.― optó por ser amable, y con suerte ella decidiría irse.

― Vine a entregarle un obsequio.― dijo al mostrarle una bolsa de una prestigiosa marca de ropa para hombre.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó Rin al ver que Kagura ponía cara de decepción.― Sí gustas puedes pasar y dejarlo en su escritorio.― no creía que Sessho se molestará por haberla dejado entrar y sí lo hacía, ya sabía cómo ponerlo contentó.

― Quiero dárselo en persona ¿Tardará mucho?.

― No lo sé, el almuerzo termina en 20 minutos y Yukina podría saber.

― ¿Podría pasar ese rato contigo?

― ¿Conmigo?.― preguntó sorprendida, ¿Por qué quería estar con ella?.

― Por favor, no quiero estar aquí sola.

― Está bien.― solo serían unos 15 minutos, no era mucho, podía manejarlo.― Debemos bajar.― indicó al caminar al elevador.

― Por cierto, soy Gunsen Kagura, puedes decirme solo Kagura.― se presentó al cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

― Soy Sakuraba Rin, dime Rin.

Con los nervios a flor de piel Rin guio a su acompañante, una vez más se repitió que no era mucho tiempo, en cuanto diera la hora la acompañaría de regresó y ya sería asunto de Yukina.

― Toma asiento.― le ofreció la silla de Kagome al no tener otro lugar y sacar su caja de obento.― ¿Gustas?― preguntó al ofrecerle de su comida.

― No gracias, come tú, con confianza... Sesshoumaru te lleva en ocasiones a que le acompañes ¿Verdad?.― Rin asintió no queriendo dar muchas explicaciones y parecer sospechosa.

― Debe ser difícil para ti soportar a alguien como él.

― No tanto, Inuyasha me ha dado algunos consejos.― mintió intentando ser convincente.

― Lo olvidaba, eres amiga de la cuñada. Aún así, Sesshoumaru no es una persona fácil de tratar.― Rin se metió a la boca un _onigiri_ , de esa manera no se veía obligada a responder.― ¿Sabes con quién sale?.

― ¡¿Cómo?!.― casi se atraganta con su comida.

― Se que sale con alguien, acepta mis invitaciones a comer pero siempre está pensando en otra persona, en una ocasión estaba muy molesto, jamás lo había visto que dejase ver su enfado... Creo que ese día discutió con "ella" y sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta "No tenía que cortarlo".

 _¿_ _"No_ _tenía que cortarlo_ _"_ _? ¡Kami! Fue cuando tomó la mala decisión de cortarse el cabello._

― No sé nada de eso.― mintió descaradamente y comenzó a comer las verduras.

― Ustedes dos son muy cercanos, me he dado cuenta, prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto.

Los notaba cercanos y sospechó que ella sería quien conquisto a Sesshoumaru, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato, al observar a la muchacha y su lugar de trabajo que era colorido, con estampas infantiles y fotos de pingüinos bebés, con todo ello se percató que Rin era alegre, hiperactiva, tierna, soñadora e inocente; todo lo contrario a como debía ser la persona ideal para Sesshoumaru. Debía buscar una persona fría y calculadora, con los pies en la tierra y enfocada al éxito.

― ¿Decirle qué?.― ¿Qué le había ido a interrogar por su novia?.

― La razón por la que volví, quería verle una vez más... Desde hace años he estado interesada en él, pero...

― No creo que yo sea la persona más apropiada para...― debía cortarle, no quería escuchar nada de eso, no por los celos, más bien por el hecho de que ella realmente era la novia de Sessho y que había cosas que no debía saber.

― Me das confianza, además necesito hablar con alguien... Jamás logré que fuéramos algo más, todos mis intentos fueron un fracaso y cuando me detectaron leucemia me fui sin decirle nada, mi padre guardo el secreto. Ahora ya estoy mejor, regresé con la intención de intentar ganármelo e intentar ser libre juntó a él, pero era tarde, él ya tenía a alguien.― explicó con la mirada baja, se sentía mejor después de compartir aquello.

― Kagura, en verdad pienso que...― no quería escuchar nada de eso, ahora se sentía culpable, jamás quiso quitarle su felicidad a alguien, y más si esa persona luchó o luchaba contra una enfermedad solo para regresar con la persona que amaba.

― Esta chica es tan importante para él que está haciendo todo lo posible para estar con ella... Mi padre quiere que nos casemos por el bien de las compañías, le hizo una oferta muy tentadora, pero él la rechazó.― Rin quería taparse los oídos, no quería escuchar más, esa era información que no debía saber, sí Sessho no le había dicho nada, no debía saberla por terceros, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por saber que ella era más importante que un jugoso contrato.― Cuando me enteré, me sorprendí enormemente, hace años lo hubiera aceptado, pero ahora lo rechazó a la primera y eso me hizo desear conocer a la chica que le hace feliz.

― Podría investigar un poco.― ofreció Rin al querer salir del apuro, eso le daría tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

― Muchas gracias.

* * *

En el cuarto de baño se escuchaban jadeos y el sonido que provocaba el agua al desbordarse de la tina. Y es que no era para menos, dentro de la tina había dos cuerpos gozando de los placeres que se daban mutuamente. Sesshoumaru tenía a Rin sentada sobre sus piernas y de espaldas a él, mientras sus manos masajeaban los senos de la muchacha.

― Rin...― dijo Sesshoumaru contra la nuca de la muchacha y la abrazó más fuerte de la cintura.

― Ya no aguanto más.― no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban en la tina, ya había tenido tres orgasmos e iba por el cuarto, con cada día que pasaba junto a Sesshoumaru, más se convencía que su novio era una especie de demonio lujurioso.

― Puedes hacerlo, junta las piernas.― le obedeció y Sesshoumaru gruño al sentir su duro miembro ser apretado más.― Se siente mejor ¿Verdad?.― se inclinó sobre ella y aumentó sus embistes.

― Mucho... Es torturante...

― Yo debería decir eso, de esta forma me duele salir y entrar en ti, pero sé que lo disfrutas.

Rin no tardó en volver a gritar y enterró sus dedos en los brazos del chico, en un intento por controlar la descarga de placer que se había liberado en ella. Sesshoumaru le dio un tiempo que considero adecuado para que la muchacha se calmara y salir dentro de ella.

― Hazme acabar.― pidió al sentarse al borde de la tina, recargándose en la pared.

Rin de inmediato se giró y con ambas manos masajeo aquel erecto miembro, subió su vista y lo encontró sonriéndole, eso le dio confianza para cubrir la gruesa carne con su boca antes que se lo pidiera, escuchó a Sesshoumaru jadear y no de se detuvo en su tarea, pero deseaba hacer un mejor trabajo y una idea se pasó por su cabeza.

Estaba muy complacido, en esta ocasión Rin ya había tomado más seguridad y se sorprendió al ella frotarle los testículos. Quiso apartarla no porque no le gustará, quería penetrarla de nuevo, pero no tenía un jodido condón a la mano, no los había llevado porque en el agua la efectividad se reducía y no lo vio necesario. Entonces optó por sujetarle la cabeza y mover sus caderas embistiéndola esperando no provocarle una arcada, sorprendentemente Rin lo resistió bien y recibió en su boca todo su simiente.

― ¿Lo hice bien?― preguntó Rin al haber terminado de tragarse la espesa semilla.

 _¿En verdad le preguntaba eso? Lo había hecho estupendo._

― Buena chica.― le acarició una mejilla y le sonrió.― ¿Qué quieres cenar? A menos que ya no tengas hambre. ― dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

― Eres un pervertido.― apartó la mirada avergonzada al comprender el doble sentido de aquel comentario.

― Tú lo provocas.

― No me eches la culpa, yo jamás te provoque, fue todo lo contrario.― se defendió, ella nunca se le insinuó o le sedujo, de eso estaba más que convencida.

― ¿Estás segura?.

― Muy segura, no me hubiera acercado tanto a ti de no ser porque te la cargaste conmigo... Y luego...

― ¿Y luego?― preguntó curioso, quería saber lo que ella pensaba.

― Y luego, me di cuenta que tenías "un no sé qué" que me atraía a ti. ¡Pero jamás hice algo para subir tu libido!.

― Solo tienes que ser tú.― dijo al acariciar suavemente el rostro de ella.― Me excita el pensar que soy yo quien te pervierta y que solo conmigo te vuelves tan desinhibida, no quiero que sea de otra manera.― Rin le sonrió, ella igual no quería que fuera de otra manera.― Ve a cambiarte, yo arreglaré un poco y ten cuidado al pisar.― dijo al ver que el baño había quedado parcialmente inundado y las botellas de shampo se habían chorreado.

― ¿Qué pediremos de comer?― preguntó ella al salir de la tina con ayuda del chico.

― Tenía pensado pizza y pasta, la pizza con extra queso.

― ¿Extra queso?.― a él no le gustaba demasiado queso.

― ¿Ahora no quieres con más queso?.

 _¡Sessho se había dado cuanta que era una adicta al queso mozarela!._

― ¡Sí quiero!

― Ve a cambiarte o te tomare de nuevo.― dijo al recorrer con descaro el pequeño cuerpo de ella.

Rin rió divertida antes de salir del baño, no podía ser más feliz que en esos momentos. Kagome tenía razón, los hombres Taisho siempre estaban al pendiente de las persona que amaban.

* * *

Esperaba impaciente en aquella banca del parque, movías las piernas y jugaba con sus dedos, no estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado, pero ya no se podía retractar. Observó a todos lados y no veía a su cita, solo esperaba que sí Sessho se enteraba no se enfadara demasiado. Pronto vio la figura de Kagura acercarse a ella.

― ¿Ella no vino?.― preguntó Kagura al llegar a la cita donde conocería a la novia de Sesshoumaru.

Rin cogió aire y se levantó para ver a la mujer a la cara.

― Soy yo, perdón por mentir ese día pero no sabía qué hacer. Nadie sabe de nosotros y sí por alguna razón escuchaban, lo metería en problemas y no quiero eso, también sé que dijiste cosas que no debía saber e intenté detenerte pero...― explicaba a toda velocidad

― Yo seguí hablando.― le interrumpió al comprender la situación.

― Perdóname, te juró que no le diré jamás a Sesshoumaru algo de lo que me dijiste.― se inclinó levemente a manera de disculpa.

― Tú... ¿Tú le amas?― se había equivocado al deducir que Rin no era quien buscaba, ahora se daba cuenta que no conocía a Sesshoumaru tan bien como creía.

― Demasiado.― contestó la castaña sin dudar y viendo de nuevo a Kagura a los ojos.

― Vamos a tomar un café, hay una cafetería cruzando la calle.

― ¿No estás molesta?― preguntó desconcertada.

― No podía estarlo, aquel día intentaste detenerme y no te escuche, además... Si no me equivoco, te saltaste tu comida por venir aquí.

Rin acepto la invitación y en la comida, Kagura le dio a conocer que se iría de nuevo del país, se iría a conocer el mundo antes que su enfermedad se lo impidiera. De esa manera esperaba poder ser como el viento, libre.

* * *

Kagome y Rin regresaban de su almuerzo cuando se encontraron con un alboroto en la constructora, todos los empleados estaban reunidos en la entrada.

― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó nerviosa Rin, esperaba que nada malo hubiese pasado.

― No lo sé, vamos a ver.― Kagome la tomó de la mano y la guió entre la multitud.

― Kagome, Rin, por acá.― le llamó la voz de un hombre que ambas conocían.

― Inu ¿Qué pasa?

― No sé, mi padre me pidió que viniera, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme.― explicó al señalar su uniforme.

No pasó mucho para que Toga hiciera acto de presencia, en cuanto apareció los cuchicheo cesaron. Sesshoumaru estaba a su espalda y se veía tan sereno como siempre.

― Los he reunido porque tengo un anunció que hacer. A partir de hoy regreso a tomar el puesto de presidente, mi hijo Sesshoumaru será mi asistente, se que se ha desempeñado muy bien en los negocios, pero... Me han llegado rumores de que algunos empelados no están felices con algunas de sus decisiones y por ello disolví temporalmente el puesto de subpresidente, de esa manera será un empleado más...― sobra decir que la noticia tomo por sorpresa a todos.

Inuyasha miró a su hermano intentando averiguar qué pasaba, pero nada en su inexpresivo rostro le daba alguna pista. Kagome le jaló a su esposo de su ropa y cuando le volteo a ver, le pidió una explicación la mirada, pero Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

― Por otro lado, como saben mi hijo Inuyasha no trabaja aquí.― continuó Toga y todos las miradas se posaron en el nombrado.― No por ello deja de ser mi heredero y quería que estuviera al tanto de todo... Para finalizar, todo seguirá como hasta ahora, no deben preocuparse por su empleo, pueden regresar a sus labores.― dijo para finalizar y poco a poco los empleados fueron a sus labores.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso?― preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano.

― Como escuchaste, el viejo no me cree del todo listo.

― Padre...― llamó Inuyasha al querer un explicación.

― Todo tiene una razón.― interrumpió a su hijo menor.― Vengan, debemos hablar de algo.― dijo con una gran tranquilidad mientras caminaba al elevador.― También ustedes dos.― indicó a Kagome y Rin que estaban guardado su distancia.

Apenas entraron a la oficina principal Inuyasha no perdió tiempo para sondear a su padre, algo le decía que él tramaba algo.

― Ya estamos aquí, ¿De qué nos quiere hablar? ¿Qué fue todo eso allá abajo?.

― Olvide que la paciencia no es una virtud tuya.― Toga suspiró, Izayoi era calmada y él también, no sabía de dónde había sacado su hijo su impaciencia.― Me explicaré... Me cansé de que mi hijo mayor no me presente a su novia y si es por esa tonta "regla" de que no se puede mezclar sentimentalmente con alguien del trabajo siendo el jefe, ya no tiene excusa, ahora eres mi empleado.

Rin instintivamente se sujetó de la mano de Kagome en busca de apoyo, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, habían degradado a Sesshoumaru por su culpa. Kagome le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y le susurró que todo iba a estar bien.

― Padre...― Sesshoumaru le miró espantado, no podía creer lo que su viejo estaba haciendo.

― Te estoy esperando.

― Padre no debería...― interrumpió Inuyasha al conocer el secreto de su hermano.

Toga espero unos momentos y al ver que su hijo no se movía, tomó una decisión. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que intervenir?, pensó al recordar que hace solo unos años atrás debió hacer algo similar, él quería tener nietos.

― _Kagome dejará de trabajar aquí.― le dijo a su hijo cuando lo vio llegar aquella mañana a la constructora._

― _¡¿Qué?!._

― _Tenías que fastidiarla tanto que se va._

― _Yo... ¿Yo la fastidio?― no podía creer aquello, Kagome siempre se mostraba tranquila con él._

― _Me imagino, siempre le pones mala cara y eres cortante con ella. Es una lástima que pierda a una excelente empleada._

― _Nunca fue mi intensión.― dijo decaído, no se había dado cuenta que la trataba de esa manera._

― _Bueno, ahora tengo que comenzar a ver nuevos postulantes.― dijo Toga al tomar una carpeta con hojas en blanco y engañar a su hijo._

 _Inuyasha se había quedado congelado, entonces era verdad, Kagome ya no regresaría al trabajo, ella lo había abandonado, ya no la vería de nuevo más, ya no la vería arrugar la nariz cuando se enfadaba o vería sus hermosos ojos chocolate._

― _Me disculparé con ella, no la perderé.― dijo decidido y salió de la oficina, aunque lo que realmente tenía planeado decir era "no la perderá", su subconsciente lo había traicionado._

 _Ya habían pasado meses y no veía progreso en la relación de su hijo, a ese paso no vería a sus nietos. Y cuando su hijo entró una tarde a su oficina preguntado por la azabache, ideo otro plan._

― _Ya se fue, Hoyo la llevó a su casa.― explicó con malicia, la verdad era que los mandó a supervisar la remodelación de una restaurante y les dijo que después de eso no hacía falta que regresarán._

― _¿Qué él qué?_

― _Ya era tarde._

― _¿Por qué no me llamó?― ¿Será que Kagome se sentía más cómoda con "Hobo"?_

― _¿Acaso eres su novio para ponerte así? Que yo sepa no lo eres ¿O sí?._

 _Sin decir nada Inuyasha se marchó, arreglaría aquello de una buena vez, le pediría matrimonio a Kagome._

Toga caminó a paso lento hasta donde estaban las muchachas y le sonrió a Rin para calmarla, la pobrecilla estaba asustada.

― Rin, sé que mi hijo últimamente te arrastra con él, por lo que ¿Tú conoces quien es...

― Has una cena el fin de semana y la llevó.― interrumpió Sesshoumaru en un intento por sacar de aquella escena a Rin.

― ¿Por qué esperar hasta el sábado? Mañana viernes por la noche. Y Rin, estás invitada, saliendo de trabajar yo las llevaré.― dijo refiriéndose a ambas muchachas y haciendo que una vena en la sien de Sesshoumaru se hinchara.― Pueden regresar a trabajar.― estaba complacido, ahora a esperar el día de mañana.

― Padre...― intentó interceder una vez más Inuyasha, cuando las chicas se fueron, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

― Y espero no llegues tan tarde Inuyasha.

― No lo haré, pero...

― ¿Hay algo que me quieran decir?― preguntó claramente divertido, era la primera vez que alguno de los dos intentaba ayudar al otro.

― Nada, Inuyasha ya debes regresar a tu trabajo, deja de estorbar aquí.― prácticamente Sesshoumaru se llevó a rastras a su hermano, no iba a dejar que se metiera en sus asuntos.

* * *

Toga fue a ver a su hijo mayor que le esperaba en el patio delantero de la casa, en cuanto lo vio se dio cuenta que no estaba de buen humor y se preparo para una discusión.

― ¿Y tú novia?― preguntó al verlo solo.

― ¿Cómo quiere que venga conmigo sí tuvo el descaró de traerla usted?― reclamó con enfado a su padre, ese viejo era imposible.

― Eso te pasa por no hablar en su momento.― dijo intentando conservar la serenidad.

― ¿Y darle el gusto? No lo creo.

― No me digas que te avergüenzas de ella.

― ¡No lo hago! Es solo que no quería que interviniera como lo hizo con Inuyasha.

― Lo sabías.― dijo sorprendido de que su hijo se diera cuenta de aquello, y él que pensó que había sido discreto.

― Hago las cosas a mi paso y se la haría conocer pronto, primero quería hablar con ella, no debió intervenir en eso.

― Te "degradé" porque creí que eso querías.― dijo al recordar una discusión que tuvieron días atrás.

 _Tenían rato discutiendo en la sala de la casa Taisho, Toga invitó a su hijo para hablar tranquilamente y en un pestañeo las cosas subieron de intensidad._

― _¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Solo te pregunte si los rumores eran ciertos._

― _Y yo ya le dije, si tanto le preocupan los rumores regrese y encárguese usted mismo.― sí hacia que su padre regresará todos sus problemas se acabarían._

― _No haré tal cosa, quiero disfrutar a mis nietos.― ¡Kuso! Su viejo no regresaría._

― _Entonces no me interrogue y solo preocúpese por su retiro, lo que yo haga con la constructora ya no es asuntó suyo._

― _No te comportes como un niño mimado, me retiré porque llegó tu hora de hacerte cargo y..._

― _¡Me dejó al mando y ahora por su culpa y esa tonta "regla", no puedo...!― ya no lo soportó más, su viejo no cambiaría de opinión._

― _¿Qué regla? ¿Qué no puedes?.― interrogó desconcertado y extrañado de que su hijo perdiera la serenidad._

― _Olvídelo, me las arreglaré solo.― no se pondrían en más evidencia, lo mejor era marcharse._

― _¡Sesshoumaru Espera!― gritó para evitar que se fuera.― ¿Quieres que regrese a la compañía? ¿Por qué?._

― _Porque terminé siendo como usted y su hijo.― rió con sarcasmo y Toga comprendió todo en ese segundo._

― Y lo quería, se lo agradezco, pero yo decidiría cuando presentársela formalmente.

― Me disculpo.― dijo con total honestidad, se había equivocado.― No eres totalmente como el lento de tu hermano.

― Le advierto una cosa.― miró fijamente a su padre.― Sí Rin declina mi propuesta esta noche, por sentirse intimidada, no se lo perdonaré padre.― Toga sonrió por dentro, pronto tendría una casa llena de nietos.

* * *

Rin terminaba de guardar la despensa en la alacena de Sesshoumaru, mientras él debió volver al coche por una bolsa de verduras que olvidaron. Tarareaba una canción y recordaba con emoción los acontecimientos de dos noches atrás, aquella noche estaba nerviosa, rayando en lo histérica, se había estado imaginando varios escenarios desde que Sesshoumaru no llegará hasta que terminará con ella, pero jamás se esperó que aquel día su novio ni bien llegó a la casa Taisho, le pidiera matrimonio o mejor dicho, le diera a conocer que se casarían con un "Rin, escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, en seis meses nos casaremos y no te atrevas a déjame plantado". Pero como fuera, estaba feliz y nerviosa a la vez.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar ruido en la sala, Sessho sí que era veloz ¿O era que el tiempo se le paso rápido al estar sumida en sus pensamientos?.

― Sessho, no tardaste en...

A Rin estuvo por darle un ataque en ese momento, en la sala estaba Irasue, sentada en el sillón y observándola de pies a cabeza. ¿Ahora que debía hacer?.

― Mi hijo no está.― habló serenamente.

― Este... Yo...

― Ven aquí.― dijo al indicarle que tomará asiento junto a ella en el sofá y Rin acató lo que su futura suegra pidió.― Entonces ya eres oficialmente la prometida de mi hijo.― se había esterado hace unas horas y fue a verlos de inmediato.― ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?.

― Sakuraba Rin.

― ¿Qué edad tienes?

― Casi 24.

― Aún pareces una niña, bueno, comparada con mi hijo lo eres, él ya es todo un hombre ampliamente experimentado de 31 años ¿Me entiendes?.― preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

De inmediato el rostro de Rin se tiño de rojo, esperaba que por "experimentado" se refiriera a otra cosa que no fuera sexual y deseo que Sesshoumaru regresará pronto.

― Rin, ven aquí.― mandó Sesshoumaru al ver a su madre en su casa e interrogando a Rin, no agradándole lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.― Rin.― volvió a llamar al ver que la chica no se levantó, pero no fue necesaria otra llamada, en un momento ella ya estaba juntó a él.

― Estábamos platicando tan ameno y conociéndonos.― dijo con desgana Irasue.

― Guarda esto.― pidió a Rin al entregarle la bolsa que habían olvidado.― ¿Qué planeas madre?.― le encaró cuando su prometida se fue a la cocina.

― Conocer a la futura esposa de mi hijo.

― ¿Cómo entraste?― cuando salió, su madre no estaba en su casa y él se aseguró de cerrar bien, además no creía que Rin le hubiera abierto.

― La última vez que estuve aquí tome prestado el duplicado.― confesó al sacar las llaves de su bolso.― Te lo devuelvo.― la puso en la mesa y se levanto para quedar cara a cara con su hijo.

― No vuelvas a entrar sin ser invitada.

― Dime, ¿Toman precauciones?― preguntó ignorando la advertencia de su hijo.

― ¿Qué?― su madre no se estaría refiriendo a...

― Quiero nietos.― sí, se refería a eso.― No es justo que Toga ya tenga, ese hijo suyo no tardó en dárselos ¡Y dobles!... Por lo visto tardaran.― dedujo al ver la mala cara de su hijo, era una lástima, estaba segura que serían unos niños hermosos, porque debía admitirlo, la chiquilla era linda.― Entonces déjenme ayudarles en la boda, quiero organizarla.

― No gracias, será algo sin demasiada gente.

― Será como quieran, lo prometo, a mí tampoco me gusta estar rodeada de desconocidos, en eso nos parecemos.

― Sí no acepto tu ayuda no pararas de acosarnos ¿Verdad?― Irasue sonrió con malicia.― En el momento que comiences a traumar a Rin o hacer las cosas a tu gusto, yo mismo me aseguraré de mantenerte lejos.

― No te preocupes, me portaré bien.― dijo llena de felicidad, su único hijo se casaría.

* * *

Rin estaba en su casa en compañía de Irasue, veían peinados y pasteles de boda. Pero Irasue insistía en que buscará la ropa interior que usaría bajo su kimono. ¡Estaba muriendo de vergüenza! y optó por ir a preparar té, eso le daría tiempo para calmarse y reclamarle a Sesshoumaru por dejarla con ella.

― "Eres hombre muerto".― texteo.

― "Prometo que te lo recompensaré esta noche en la cama".

De nuevo su rostro ardía y se coloreaba de rojo, ¡Sesshoumaru era un idiota! Ella quería calmarse y él le salió con sus perversiones, hasta podía imaginárselo sonriendo con maldad.

― "Olvídate que hoy voy a tu casa".

― "Nunca dije que sería en mi cama".

― "Le diré a tu madre que organice la boda a su gusto".― era su turnó de vengarse y su celular no tardó en sonar al recibir una llamada.

― Ni se te ocurra decirlo de broma, mi madre no conoce límites y...

― Entonces ven.― dijo en forma de amenaza.― Sessho, ella quiere planear la noche de bodas.― confesó llena de vergüenza.

Al otro lado de la línea Sesshoumaru no creía lo que escuchaba, su madre no se metería en eso, únicamente era un asuntó que le concernía a Rin y a él.

― Ya voy para allá.― habló decidido antes de colgar.

Rin sonrió aliviada y escuchó la tetera silbar, colocó en una bandeja una par de tazas, la tetera y galletas, regresó a su sala, le sirvió primero el té a Irasue y luego el de ella.

― Ya que no convencí a mi hijo, te lo pediré a ti.― dijo seriamente después de beber un poco de té.― Quiero un nieto.― Rin casi se atraganta con una galleta.― No pongas cara de espanto, es de lo más natural y es fácil, deja de tomar las **pastillas** , quítate tú dispositivo, perfórale los condones o no lo dejes correrse fuera, te aseguro que no se enojara contigo.

― Yo... No puedo hacer eso.― ¡Kami no la quería! Aquello ya había llegado a un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.

― Sí que puedes.

― No sin que él esté de acuerdo.

― Quiero poder mimar a otro Sessho, uno que ame que le consienta, que no odie los dulces y los abrazos, aunque nadie me creerá que soy abuela con lo joven que soy.

Rin rió nerviosa, su suegra era todo un caso ¿Por qué no podía ser como la señora Izayoi? Aquel día en la casa Taisho la madre de Inuyasha fue muy comprensiva con ella, le trato muy bien y le ayudo a calmarse cuando Sessho le pidió matrimonio de aquella manera tan peculiar ¿Cómo era que su suegro se enamoro de dos personas totalmente opuestas?. Irasue al parecer solo quería avergonzarla, pero quería creer que era porque esa era su personalidad y deseaba locamente un nieto.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Estaba boca abajo sobre el colchón recibiendo las fuertes embestidas de Sesshoumaru y pensar que hace menos de una hora ella se probaba el kimono nupcial, su novio entró porque quería verla, alegando que él no creía en supersticiones y apenas la vio, se lanzó a besarla, despojándola del kimono y subirla al escritorio, sin impórtales las cosas que habían tirado, en aquel mueble mientras era penetraba, Sesshoumaru le confesó que tenía la fantasía de poseerla sobre el escritorio de la oficina y ese simple comentario únicamente sirvió para calentarla más.

Una vez que le provocó su primer clímax, la cargó sin salir de ella y la depositó en la cama matrimonial dejándola boca abajó... Y allí estaba, siendo deliciosamente torturada por aquel hombre, gritó al ser volteada y quedar boca arriba, él le colocó una almohada justo debajo de su cadera y la penetró de una estocada. Rin buscó con desesperación la boca de Sesshoumaru y se perdieron en largos besos.

Salía y entraba con mayor intensidad, le encantaba poder tocar el fondo de la muchacha, la cogió por los muslos y le ayudo a aumentar la velocidad. No tardó mucho en eyacular dentro de ella, no dejando de moverse hasta que descargó la última gota y fue solo entonces que se dejó ir de espaldas en la cama, dejándola recostada en su pecho.

Cuando Sesshoumaru abandonó su interior y sus músculos internos se relajaron, sintió la combinación de sus fluidos salir de ella y mojar su entrepierna. Le extrañaba sentir esa combinación, únicamente la primera vez que hicieron el amor pudo sentirlo, las demás siempre él llevaba protección.

― Es raro, a pesar de siempre perder el control recuerdas ponerte...

― No los tenía a la mano, ya duérmete.― dijo al acariciarle la cabeza y saber de lo que hablaba.

― Mañana podemos ir por una de esas medicinas de emerg...

― Rin.― le llamó con voz ronca.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― No te vas a tomar nada de eso.

Parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creer lo que él había dicho. ¿Eso quería decir qué...?

― Eso quiere decir que...

― Ya duérmete.― le interrumpió, al jalar más la cobija y cubrirla mejor.

Rin se acurrucó más al cuerpo del chico, al final Sesshoumaru no era un desconsiderado hijo, porque estaba segura que aquello lo hizo pensando en su madre y ella estaba feliz de poder ayudarle. De reojo y gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, notó el desorden en que había quedado la habitación, el kimono estaba arrumbado junto a la puerta, el cesto de ropa sucia tirado, una lámpara había rodado por el suelo; los libros, papeles y bolígrafos del escritorio esparcidos por el suelo y el banquillo estaba volteado. Sip, era un desorden, como si un tornado acabara de arrasar el lugar.

― ¿Ahora de que te ríes?― preguntó Sesshoumaru, el creyó que ella ya dormía.

― Dejamos un desastre.

― ¿Cuándo no?

Rin lo meditó un momento, él tenía razón, siempre que sus hormonas se alocaban, dejaban un caos a su paso.

― Te amo Maru.― cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

― Yo también te amo, Rin.

Rin sonrió antes de que el sueño la venciera y pidió a Buda que dentro de ella pronto se comenzará a formar un pequeño ser mitad de ella y mitad de su demonio lujurioso.

* * *

 **¡Lo hice! Terminé... Y de paso rompí un record: Una historia en un mes, no me lo creo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron en esta travesía, deseo que les gustará y haber que día me da por hacer otra historia con esta pareja.**

 **29/10/2015**

 **Pd. Mil perdones si me pase de "horrores" ortográficos, pero me voy por las cosas para mi altar y antes de que pase algo que me impida subirlo antes del cierre del torneo, decidí subirlo.**

 ** **Palabras aprox: Word:**** ** ** **5,445****.**

 **Palabras Acumuladas aprox: 27,700.**


	9. Extra

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Escribí esto como regalo para todas las personas que me apoyaron en esta historia y esperaban ver a Sessho como padre, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Irasue estaba fascinada con la pequeña de ocho meses que le sonreía desde su silla alta. La niña era una hermosura, ojos dorados, enorme sonrisa y cabello castaño peinado con dos coletas, una más alta que la otra, se notaba que Sesshoumaru la había peinado. Su pobre nieta sufría cuando Rin salía con Kagome y pero por eso, ella estaba allí.

― ¿Quién quiere más chocolates?― preguntó Irasue al mostrar una pequeña barra.

De inmediato la bebé se agitó e intentó alcanzar el dulce con sus manos llenas de chocolate. Ya se había comido un trozo y quería más. Irasue cortó otro pedazo y se lo dio.

― Madre, deja de darle eso a mi hija.― dijo una voz gruesa a su espalda.

Se había metido a bañar y al terminar, volvió a la cocina donde se suponía que su madre estaría dándole de comer a su niña, pero no, la papilla estaba de lado y su Sakura tenía la cara, manos y ropa sucias de chocolate.

― No la volverás amargada como tú.― respondió sin voltear a verlo.

― Le duele el estómago más tarde y no dejo que la veas hasta que ella tenga diez años.― decía al caminar hasta la silla donde estaba su pequeña.

― Solo quiero consentir a mi nieta.

― Ven Sakura.― cargó a su hija y fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y con ayuda de toallitas húmedas le limpio la cara y manos.

― Sakuraba Sakura, ni se tomaron el tiempo de pensarlo.― meditó Irasue al tomar asiento en el sillón.― ¿Será que quisiste superar a tu medio hermano?.

― Es Taisho Sakura. Sakura en honor al apellido de Rin y no me compares con Inuyasha.― solo al idiota ese, se le ocurría "Taisho Tadashi" y "Taisho Takeru", nombre y apellido con "Ta", le pasaba uno ¡Pero dos era no tener imaginación!.

― Yo quería Kaguya, ¡Es broma!― aclaró cuándo vio que su hijo le miraba con enfado, era lo más normal, a pesar de que nunca tuvo nada con aquella mujer de nombre similar, prefería no crear habladurías en la gente.― Kaoru es el que me gusta, pero al menos no es Taisho Tamako.

― Ya te lo dije, no soy como el idiota de Inuyasha.

― Pudieron haber tendido dos.

― ¿Y ser como Inuyasha y sus amigos? No lo creo.― hasta en eso se parecían, ambas parejas tenían gemelos.

― Sakura va a necesitar con quien jugar, podrías considerar eso para decidir tener otro hijo.― ¡Brillante idea!, con eso estaba segura que su hijo empezaría su tarea de crear otro bebé.

― Paaaaah... Paaaaaaag.― comenzó a balbucear Sakura mientras intentaba girarse en los brazos de su padre.

― Hermosa, ya quieres hablar.― dijo maravillada Irasue.― Ahora intenta decir, "abuela", A-Bu-E-La.

― ¡Paaaaaaaag!― volvió a decir la pequeña en busca de atención por parte de su padre.

Sesshoumaru ayudó a su hija a poner de pie sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndola de su pequeño torso. De inmediato Sakura flexionó las piernas y luego las estiró, en un intento por saltar como en su columpio.

― Vamos a ponerte en el columpio.― dijo Sesshoumaru al intentar ponerla en el asiento, pero Sakura se negaba a entrar.

― Quiere estar contigo.― habló Irasue.

Con resignación Sesshoumaru volvió a sentarse y a poner a su hija en la posición de antes. Sin importar que su padre mantuviera un serio semblante, Sakura estaba de lo más feliz.

― Podrías sonreírle un poco, una mueca, un parpadeó también serviría.― su hijo ni como padre cambiaba.

― ¿Cuánto más te quedaras?

― Hasta que tú esposa llegue y mi nieta no lidie sola contigo.

― Nosotros estamos bien, puedes irt...

Irasue se quedó pasmada ante lo que había pasado, debía actuar con precaución, mucha precaución. Por su lado, Sesshoumaru se había quedado observando fijamente a su hija, la culpa de lo que había pasado era culpa de su madre. Sakura miraba a su padre, no se movía y por primera vez a su corta edad, sintió miedo de él, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y dejó de ver a su padre, pero volvió a dirigirle nuevamente la mirada al escuchar un ruidito ¿Una risa? ¿Su papá estaba riendo?.

Sesshoumaru no reía abiertamente, pero si, en su rostro había una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa.

― No llores, la culpa la tiene tu abuela.

― ¿Yo tengo la culpa? Yo no la agite a tal grado para que su estómago...

― Tú la saturaste de chocolate.― le recordó, de no haber comido eso, ahora no tendría su playera llena de vomito chocolatoso.― Quiero que te quedes quieta.― ordenó a su pequeña al sentarla en el sofá.― Voy a cambiarme, no la provoques o ensuciará todo.― le advirtió a su madre, ya que Sakura también estaba sucia.

― ¡Paaaaaaah!― gritó al ver que su papá se iba.

― No te muevas.― advirtió Sesshoumaru.

― Sakura, mira a la abuela, tu padre ya vuelve.

― ¡Paaaaaa!― gritó alzando los brazos.

Sesshoumaru la miró y suspiró resignado, esa niña era igual a la madre, con una sola mirada conseguían lo que quisieran. Con cuidado se quitó la playera y cargó a su hija.

― Vamos a bañarnos.― y como si fueran palabras mágicas, Sakura se emocionó.

― Le tengo envidia a ella y a tu esposa, las abrazas y mimas, a mí ya nada de eso.

― Te di una nieta, no te quejes.

Irasue no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo había sido padre antes de tiempo para complacerla, no era tan desconsiderado como creía.

* * *

Estaba agotado y fastidiado, jamás creyó que su reunión se alargara tanto y luego el tráfico lo empeoró todo. Por ahora solo quería bañarse y descansar, sin que nada le molestara. Dejó su gabardina colgada en el perchero y en el momento que iba a subir el escalón del recibidor, sintió que algo se colgaba de su pierna. Bajó la mirada y unos ojos dorados como los suyos, le observaban expectantes. Aquellos ojos pertenecían a una Sakura de trece meses.

― Maru, bienvenido. La comida casi esta lista.― saludo Rin al llegar.― Tienes mala pinta.

― Los nuevos clientes no llegaban a un acuerdo, uno quería construir en su casa un gimnasio y el otro quería un invernadero, terminaron por programar otra reunión.

― Pa pa. ¡Upa― upa!― pedía Sakura al querer que su padre le cargara.

― Sakura, deja a papá, él quiere descansar.― pidió Rin a su hija al hincarse e intentar cargarla.― Vamos a jugar nosotras, ven conmigo.― ofreció para que su niña soltara el pantalón de Sesshoumaru.

― Upa upa papa.― decía una Sakura decepcionada, soltó el pantalón y se quedó sentada en el suelo.

― Más tarde jugamos, ahora me voy a bañar.

― Io, io, io, io...― pedía otra vez emocionada, le gustaba el agua y quería bañarse también.

― Sakura, primero comemos y luego...

― Rin.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó volteando a verlo.

― Sigue con lo tuyo.

― Pero...

― Tengo hambre.― dijo Sesshoumaru al cargar a su hija.

― Como digas.― Rin dejó el recibidor para volver a la cocina.

― Y tú, te vienes a bañar conmigo.― Sakura de inmediato se emocionó.

 **...**

Se bañó primero en la regadera, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y metió a Sakura junto a él, se recostó en la tina y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de su niña.

― Pa pa, pa pa.― llama la pequeña para que su padre le mirara, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados, entonces decidida trepó por el pecho de él, hasta poder tener a su alcance la cara de su padre y poder apretar su nariz.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó al sentir el pequeño apretón, pero no abrió los ojos.

― Pa pa.― volvió a llamar pero no le miró.― ¡Paaaaa!.― gritó a todo pulmón y finalmente consiguió la atención que buscaba.

― ¿Qué pasa?― observo a su hija, claramente estaba molesta y le miraba con ojos de cachorro.― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres "nadar"?.― preguntó al saber que era uno de sus juegos favoritos y a ella le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

Sesshoumaru sostuvo a su hija del torso y la coloco boca abajo, teniendo cuidado de que no le entrara agua a la boca. Sakura reía y movía sus piernas de manera graciosa, salpicando agua por todos lados. Sonrió divertido, hasta hace algún tiempo su baño se inundaba a causa de su esposa y él, ahora era por los juegos de la pequeña, sin duda su vida había cambiado.

* * *

Febrero había llegado y con el una de sus fechas menos preferidas. Rin ya estaba acostumbrada, había aprendido a sobrellevar esa fecha, pero Sakura, su Sakura era otro tema. Apenas llegó a casa le recibió con una bandeja de chocolates caseros.

― ¡Pa! Pa ti.― estaba a la espera que su padre recibiera la bandeja, pero no se movía.

― Sakura yo no como chocolate.

― Papá no guta.― sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miró la bandeja y volteó a ver si veía a su madre.

Por suerte, Rin iba entrando y lamentó no haber llegado a tiempo para impedir aquello, pero se entretuvo guardando los trastes que no escuchó a su esposo.

― Perdón Sessho, tu madre le ayudo a hacerlos y le dijo que se lo diera al chico que más quisiera.― ahora entendía todo, ya decía él que esa no había sido idea de Rin.― Intenté detenerla, pero cuando le sugirió que ese chico podías ser tú, se emocionó.

― Sakura.― se arrodilló frente a su hija y tomó un extremo de la bandeja.― Dámelos, gracias.

― Pa "am am".― estaba feliz e hizo un gesto para animar a su papá a comer.

― Después de la comida.― esperaba que lo olvidara.

 **...**

Estaban a mitad de la comida cuando Irasue llegó, traía consigo un caja blanca y varias bolsas más pequeñas, debían ser obsequios.

― ¿Cómo están? Les traje un pastel ¿Por qué estas enfadado?― preguntó al fingir inocencia, ya sabía que estaba molesto por los chocolates.

― Sabes la razón.

― Solo quería mostrarle una tradición a mi nieta, hubiese querido ver esa escena, pero debí irme.

― No vuelvas a hacerlo.

― No Sakura, papá ya se comió los que le diste.― Rin había escondido los chocolates, pero no se percató que su hija escondido otros cuatro bajo el sillón y ahora, le ofrecía más a su padre.

― "Am am".

― Sakura, ya comí, no quiero más.

― No gutan a papá.

― Madre.― llamó en advertencia.

― No lo volveré a hacer.― ya no más chocolates, pero había otras cosas, como un pastel de fresas.

― No llores.― se comió con trabajos un trozo, pero al ver a su hija, supo que debía comerse los otros tres.

A la media noche, Sesshoumaru no podía dormir, su estómago estaba revuelto a causa del chocolate, ya se había tomado varios tés y no servían. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y fue directo al baño, inmediatamente vómito todo lo que comió en el día. No volvería a dejar a su madre estar cerca de Sakura.

* * *

Rin intentaba animar a su pequeña, ya tenía tres años y la había llevado a su primera clase de natación, desde temprano andaba ansiosa ya con su traje puesto y no se quedaba quieta por la emoción, pero al ver el agua en un lugar más grande que la tina, se acobardó.

― No llores, otro día lo intentas.― le limpió sus nuevas lágrimas.

― No quiero.

― Esta bien, no pasa nada malo.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó Kagome quien regresaba de cambiar a los gemelos y dejarlos con su instructora.

― Espero que ahora no le tenga miedo al agua.― externo preocupada.

― Tranquila, estará bien, debió asustarse por tantos niños.

― ¿Por qué no está en el agua?― fue a ver a su hija en sus clases y al llegar la vio sentada en las gradas.

― ¡Shessho!― lo que le faltaba.― Le dio miedo, lo intentara otro día.

― Ven enana.― le quitó la toalla y la cargó con un solo brazo, como si cargara un pequeño bulto.

― Sessho ¿Qué haces?― habló preocupada Rin, temía que su esposo fuera muy rudo con su hija, Sakura era muy sensible.

― ¡Nooooo!― gritó asustada, llamando la atención de todos.

― Estoy contigo, nada malo te va a pasar y allí están tus primos.― dijo al ver a los gemelos sentados en la orilla de la alberca mediana.

― No quiero.

― Maru déjala, otro día...― intervino Rin en defensa de su hija.

― No, le gusta estar en la tina, esto no es muy diferente.

― ¡No quiero!― gritó más fuerte al ser cargada sobre el agua, encogió sus piernas y luchó para no entrar.

― Sakura, mírame.― demandó, pero la niña mantenía los ojos cerrados.― No voy a dejar que algo malo te pase, estira las piernas.

Era verdad, su papá siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, no dejaba de cuidarla y confiaba en él.

― ¿Lo ves? Puedes ponerte de pie.― Sakura se observó y era verdad, el agua le llegaba a la cintura.― Camina, te sostengo.― la mantuvo sujeta de la mano mientras daba pequeños pasos.

Unos metros atrás, un hombre de ojos dorados los observaba, se alegró de llegar justo a tiempo para ver la escena.

― Quien lo viera, tiene su lado dulce.― dijo al llegar hasta donde estaban su esposa y cuñada.

― Inu, creí ya no vendrías.

― Perdón la demora, estaba supervisando a los novatos.

― ¡Papá!― gritaron los gemelos al ir y abrazarlo de una pierna cada uno.

― No corran, se resbalarán y se supone que deben estar en el agua.

― Solo venimos a saludar.

― Ya lo hicieron, regresen o no tendrán postre.― de inmediato sonrieron y volvieron a sus clases.

― Inuyasha ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?― preguntó Rin.

― Claro.

― Quiero motivar más a Sakura, pero darle una lección a Sessho por no tener mucho tacto con ella ¿Me ayudas?

― ¿Qué tienes planeado?― estaba ciertamente intrigado, Rin no era de las que se vengaban.

Rin le explicó su plan e Inuyasha se fue a los vestidores a ponerse su _jammer._ No perdiendo más tiempo regresó directo hasta donde su hermano.

― Sakura ¿Quieres ver a tu papá nadar?

― ¡Siiii!― gritó eufórica.

― ¿Qué haces?― volteó a ver a su hermano queriendo matarlo.

― Intentar motivar a mi sobrina.

― No tengo traje de baño, otro día, hora de irse Sakura.

― ¡No! Quiero verte.― pedía con ojos de cachorro.

― No puedo nadar con esta ropa, otro día.

― No te preocupes, tu esposa trajo el tuyo, ve a cambiarte.― dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru miró a Rin quien estaba en las gradas y al ver su sonrisa burlona, lo supo, esa fue idea de ella.

― ¿Qué esperas? ¿No quieres motivarla?.

― Quiero verte nadar, prometo que ya entraré sin llorar.― puso sus mejores ojos suplicantes para convérselo.

― ¿Quieres ver cómo le gano al inútil de tu tío?

Minutos más tardes, Sakura veía clavarse directo al agua a su padre, estaba fascinada, su papá era muy rápido y no le tenía miedo al agua, quería ser como él, miró al chapoteadero con la determinación en sus ojos, ya no le tendría miedo.

* * *

 **05/02/2016**


End file.
